


La regina

by Isabelle_Du_Sang



Series: Le amanti [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Du_Sang/pseuds/Isabelle_Du_Sang
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Le amanti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La regina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lem_Mac_Lem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lem_Mac_Lem/gifts).



Quando la terra cessò di tremare, il vulcano di eruttare e il mare di incresparsi sotto le scosse, Ade capì che era finita.  
Aveva vinto. Nuovamente ridotto all’immobilità, trafitto dai colpi dello scettro bidente del dio, malgrado la resistenza opposta, Tifeo aveva finito per soccombere.  
Dall’alto del cielo Ade osservò l’isola riacquistare la calma perduta dopo la sconfitta del suo nemico.   
Incitò Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio, e tirò a sé le redini perché curvassero verso il basso. Gli zoccoli dei quattro stalloni neri toccarono terra e il carro sussultò, le ruote che stridevano e sollevavano zolle di terriccio e fili d’erba. Uno specchio d’acqua cristallino attirò l’attenzione dei cavalli, che scossero bramosi la criniera, così il dio li liberò dal giogo e li condusse ad abbeverarsi.  
Scalpitarono allegramente, con gli zoccoli affondati nel fango, e Ade volse lo sguardo al paesaggio circostante: erano atterrati nel bel mezzo della pianura di Enna, nei pressi del lago di Pergusa. La vegetazione sul limitare del bosco era fitta e cosparsa di arbusti, gli alberi erano alti e con cime ampie e ombrose: nessuno avrebbe notato il cocchio d'oro coi cavalli aggiogati, nonostante gli abbaglianti raggi di Helios. Nell’invisibilità protettrice della kunée, il re si addentrò con circospezione tra gli alberi, fino a raggiungere una piccola radura, dove li lasciò liberi di brucare.  
Era una giornata splendida: il cielo terso, di un azzurro così intenso da poter distinguere nettamente il contorno delle poche paffute nuvole di cui era cosparso; il verde smeraldo dei prati che circondavano a perdita d’occhio il Pergusa era screziato da macchie multicolori di fiori d'ogni genere, e candidi cigni solcavano le acque del lago; nei dintorni non c’era nessuno. Ade si lisciò il mantello e si allontanò di qualche passo. Una pratolina solitaria spiccava tra gli steli d’erba, certamente prossima a divenire ornamento dei capelli o della tunica di qualche ninfa dei boschi, ma non fu quella la ragione per cui il Signore degli Inferi passò oltre rinunciando a coglierla: sapeva che se l’avesse anche solo sfiorata con le dita si sarebbe disseccata all’istante, ridotta a un filo accartocciato privo di vita e profumo sotto il potere inesorabile del dio dei morti. I fiori della terra non erano come quelli dei Campi Elisi o della Prateria degli Asfodeli, eternamente vivi e rigogliosi.  
Si appoggiò al tronco di una quercia e volse lo sguardo verso l’alto; le fronde ondeggiavano alla brezza, facendogli scorgere frammenti d’azzurro. Chiuse gli occhi: non ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui avesse visto la superficie... erano trascorsi migliaia d’anni da quando il volere del Fato l'aveva reso re dell'Oltretomba, in seguito alla guerra che lui e i suoi fratelli avevano mosso e vinto contro il padre Crono. Da allora aveva quasi dimenticato come potessero essere la volta celeste e il sole, così diversi dal cielo fosco e privo di astri del suo regno, e dalla luce che albergava nei pur splendidi Campi Elisi o nelle Isole Beate. E altrettanti secoli erano passati da quando il desiderio cocente di vedere, solo per qualche istante, la terra viva e luminosa l’aveva spinto a uscire dal suo mondo di ombre, e l’aveva condotto nel pioppeto dove aveva visto Leuce danzare.  
Sospirando, scosse la testa. Come aveva potuto essere tanto ingenuo allora? Non erano affar suo, i viventi, né lo erano mai stati: il Fato gliel’aveva dimostrato nel modo più duro. Lui non apparteneva a quel mondo fatto di luce, colori, gioia; nessuno, dio o mortale, avrebbe voluto che vi appartenesse... neppure Menta, bella e gelida come uno smeraldo. Che ne sapeva lui, della vita? Il suo posto era l'oscuro Oltretomba nelle profondità del sottosuolo, tra i lamenti delle anime defunte, i freddi tesori che il seno della terra dispensava e l’intima solitudine, che neppure la sua favorita e i piaceri che gli offriva riuscivano a colmare.  
Chiuse il mantello sopra l’armatura e fece per dirigersi di nuovo verso il cocchio, quando un improvviso cicaleccio ruppe il silenzio. Risate, gridolini, un accavallarsi allegro e spensierato di voci femminili... si voltò e vide una frotta di graziosissime fanciulle correre sul prato, lungo la sponda del Pergusa che dava sul bosco. Erano Oceanidi, ninfe dei fiumi e delle correnti.  
Una delle ragazze mise i piedi in acqua ed esclamò: «Venite, è fresca!»  
Alcune la imitarono: si immersero nel lago per fare il bagno e iniziarono a spruzzarsi l'acqua addosso ridendo; altre si misero a giocare sull'erba; altre ancora a cogliere fiori.   
In seguito Ade si sarebbe chiesto a lungo perché mai avesse continuato a osservare il gruppo di ninfe, invece di tornare subito nelle viscere della terra. Forse per via della loro somiglianza con Leuce, forse perché ben di rado gli capitava di vedere giovani così allegre: le ninfe avernali, pur belle e sorridenti, non avevano la vitalità e la spensieratezza di quelle della superficie; Menta, anzi, passava intere giornate davanti allo specchio, e lui ne tollerava la vanità solo perché adorava la sua provocazione.   
«Tieni, questo è perfetto» disse una delle ninfe che, con le mani colme di fiori, facevano capannello attorno all’unica che sedeva sul prato.   
Fu allora che la vide.   
Era la sola fanciulla ad avere i capelli biondi e sembrava anche la più giovane di tutte: a differenza delle compagne portava una semplice veste, bianca e anche piuttosto corta, annodata su una spalla e trattenuta in vita da un lungo tralcio di edera usato a guisa di cintura; un secondo tralcio le raccoglieva i capelli, non riuscendo tuttavia a reggere un ciuffo che le cadeva graziosamente sul viso.  
Le compagne le porgevano i fiori appena colti più belli e colorati e lei se ne adornava i capelli infilandoli tra l'edera, o li poneva alla cintura e nell'allacciatura della spallina; intrecciava coroncine per tutte coloro che le stavano intorno e, con le margheritine, le viole e le primule, braccialetti che poi metteva ai polsi e alle caviglie. Nel guardarla Ade comprese immediatamente che non era una ninfa come le altre: la sua bellezza, la leggiadria, la grazia con cui si muoveva erano inequivocabilmente quelle di una dea. La fanciulla accettò con un sorriso il croco che la ninfa le aveva dato e lo infilò dietro l’orecchio: tra i capelli aveva già talmente tanti fiori che l’acconciatura si reggeva a malapena.  
La ninfa che per prima si era tuffata nel lago riemerse e le corse incontro.  
«Mia signora» disse non appena le si accostò «sulla riva crescono iris meravigliosi... vieni a vederli! Hanno un profumo sublime!»  
«Oh! Arrivo subito Ciane».  
Aveva una voce soave, dolce e gentile come il canto di usignolo. Si levò in piedi sorridendo e con passo lieve seguì la ninfa fino al lago. Il dio sbatté più volte le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore: quando la fanciulla posava i piedi nudi sull'erba gli steli divenivano all'istante più folti e verdi, e dal suolo sbocciavano fiori. Allorché ebbe raggiunto la sponda, dietro di lei si era formata una scia variopinta.   
Continuò a guardarla, mentre con l’amica sostava sulla riva: richiamarono le ninfe intente a fare il bagno e tornarono indietro tutte assieme, la fanciulla bionda in testa; nelle mani reggeva un grosso iris viola e, tuffato il naso tra i petali leggeri e delicati, ne aspirava l'intenso profumo; raggiunse nuovamente le altre e sedette sull'erba, tutte le si strinsero attorno, animate dal continuo chiacchiericcio. Ade avanzò lentamente tra le querce fino a oltrepassare il limitare del bosco, dove gli alberi separavano la vegetazione dal prato e il lago; si avvicinò sempre di più al gruppo e allungò il collo per guardarla meglio. Non sentì neppure i discorsi che facevano, tanto quella creatura lo incantava.  
Nella camminata fino al lago, l’acconciatura della fanciulla aveva finito per cedere sotto il peso dei fiori che vi erano intrecciati, e lei, senza smettere di discutere animatamente con le ninfe, si reggeva con le mani un ciuffo di capelli fuggiasco. Ade sgranò gli occhi affascinato, tanta era la grazia e il garbo con cui lei sollevò le braccia e le mani dietro il capo per liberare le corolle. Porse ognuna di esse alle compagne; districò l'edera, disfece l'acconciatura, sciolse le trecce... e nello stesso istante in cui scrollò le lunghe chiome all'indietro come una criniera si levò il vento. Il cuore del dio dei defunti sussultò: i capelli della fanciulla fluttuarono leggeri nella brezza, qualche ciocca le finì sul viso facendola ridere. Avevano lo stesso colore delle spighe di grano, ma così intenso e luminoso che per un attimo parvero splendere di luce propria, con riflessi dorati rifulgenti sotto i raggi del sole. Rimase a fissarla estasiato, mentre le ninfe la pettinavano e l'aiutavano a rimettersi i fiori tra le ciocche intrecciandoli nuovamente con l'edera; quand'ebbero sistemato anche l'iris e il croco ci fu un coro di sospiri e di elogi, tutti facenti eco a quelli della ninfa chiamata Ciane, che sorridente e a mani giunte ripeteva: «Sei bellissima, mia signora».  
Ripresero a giocare, tornarono a bagnarsi nel lago, si raccolsero in cerchio attorno alla giovane dea danzando tutte insieme, ignare che l'oscuro Signore degli Inferi le spiasse, incapace di staccare gli occhi da quella splendida creatura. E più la guardava più avvertiva un insolito fremito pervadergli le membra e scuoterlo dentro: ogni volta che i piedini nudi sfioravano gli steli d'erba un fiore si ergeva dal terreno, spalancando la corolla verso di lei. E su ognuno di essi lei si chinava, sorridendo radiosa, per staccarlo gentilmente dal suolo e posare le labbra sui petali prima di farne dono a una delle ninfe. Ade non aveva mai visto nulla di simile.  
Chi mai poteva essere? Non aveva mai saputo che tra gli Olimpi esistesse una dea del genere, ma certo doveva discendere da una stirpe nobile. Era stata generata dalla potenza di Gaia, così come Afrodite era nata dalla schiuma del mare? O forse era una delle innumerevoli figlie di Zeus?  
Dietro di lui, udì i cavalli battere gli zoccoli sul terreno e scrollare la criniera: realizzando solo allora quanto tempo era trascorso, si affrettò a raggiungerli e accarezzò loro il muso amichevolmente. Risalì sul cocchio e si scoprì a provare un certo malincuore nel dover abbandonare quel tranquillo bosco nei pressi del Pergusa; si voltò per gettare un'ultima occhiata all'incantevole fanciulla dai capelli d'oro: lei continuava a intrecciare danze con le ninfe e a riempirsi la veste di fiori, volteggiando leggera come una libellula. Se solo avesse saputo il suo nome...  
Scuotendo la testa, spronò i cavalli al galoppo. Attraversò tutto il bosco, tutta la pianura di Enna, tutta l’isola fino a raggiungere il vulcano, nuovamente a riposo dopo la sconfitta di Tifeo. Sulla nera parete rocciosa, un’enorme fenditura, invisibile agli occhi dei mortali, si apriva come una ferita nella pietra lavica. L’accesso al regno degli Inferi.  
Mentre tornava nelle oscure profondità dell’Oltretomba, non fece che pensare a lei. Ci pensò quando, giunto sulle rive dell'Acheronte, affidò in custodia il cocchio ai servi perché si occupassero dei cavalli; ci pensò durante la traversata sui cinque fiumi; ci pensò nel percorrere il sentiero nella Prateria degli Asfodeli, diretto a palazzo; ci pensò quando ne varcò i portoni d’ingresso, mentre saliva la scalinata che conduceva ai suoi appartamenti. E ancora gli pareva di udire la sua fresca risata, di vedere i suoi capelli biondi ondeggiare nella brezza, nel momento in cui aprì la porta della camera reale e si trovò davanti Menta.  
Era elegantissima, avvolta in un sontuoso peplo di seta verde scuro, un filo d’argento che le correva per i capelli bruni reggendo l’acconciatura, smeraldi e diamanti che le scintillavano ai polsi e ai lobi. Dietro di lei, i tavolini accanto alle klinè facevano bella mostra di vini e pietanze.  
«Bentornato, mio re» disse la ninfa con voce suadente «ho pensato che saresti stato stanco, quindi ho fatto preparare la cena direttamente qui, anziché nella Sala del Banchetto».  
«Ah» mormorò Ade «ti ringrazio» posò la kunée, e aggiunse distrattamente: «...sei molto bella».  
Menta sorrise, gli accarezzò la guancia e lo baciò. Le sue labbra e il suo profumo, per la prima volta, non gli suscitarono nulla se non un brivido di freddo.  
«Ti senti bene?» chiese lei alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Naturalmente».  
«Allora vieni, il tuo bagno è pronto, mio signore. Ti piacerò ancora di più dopo che ti sarai rilassato».  
«Sì... forse hai ragione» rispose il dio meccanicamente.  
La ninfa raccolse i suoi abiti mentre si spogliava, e ripose l’armatura; era alquanto diversa dal solito, gentile e premurosa, come se tutta la sua sfrontatezza fosse scomparsa. Dopo che ebbe fatto il bagno, Menta gli fece indossare vesti pulite e gli servì la cena; e quando lo supplicò di raccontarle di come avesse domato e sconfitto Tifeo, l’accontentò.  
Per tutta la serata lo colmò di lusinghe e complimenti, ma nulla di ciò che lei disse o fece riscosse la sua attenzione: né la cena deliziosa che lei aveva fatto preparare, né i suoi modi servizievoli, e neppure il suo aspetto più che mai seducente e desiderabile. La mente del re continuava a essere rivolta alla dea che aveva visto vicino al Pergusa, ai suoi capelli, alla sua voce. Non riusciva a liberarsi della sensazione che aveva provato nel vedere i fiori spuntare a ogni suo passo, e neppure l’amore con Menta, che quella sera gli offrì il piacere incondizionatamente, riuscì a distoglierlo dal ricordo di quella visione celestiale.  
_Chi è quella dea?_ si domandò, mentre la sua amante lo guardava negli occhi e lo faceva godere. Da dove veniva?  
Accanto a lui la ninfa sospirò beatamente, spossata dall’amplesso. Si strinse a lui e gli succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio.  
«Sono tua».  
Nella penombra, Ade sospirò a sua volta, confuso. Per la prima volta percepiva in Menta una dolcezza che non gli aveva mai mostrato, che non aveva mai creduto potesse appartenerle. Era stata una serata bellissima, la sua amante gli aveva offerto tutto ciò che potesse desiderare; eppure...  
Volse il viso verso di lei nella penombra.  
«Menta, io…»  
Lo sguardo di ghiaccio della ninfa lo catturò avidamente. Sentiva ancora su di sé la pervicace insistenza del suo profumo.  
«Sì?» lo incalzò lei sorridendo «la tua amante ti ascolta, divino Ade».  
Il dio tacque, la mente annebbiata. In un angolo remoto dei suoi pensieri la fanciulla continuava a ridere e danzare, mentre i fiori sbocciavano intorno a lei.  
«No, nulla» batté le palpebre nel tentativo di recuperare la lucidità «perdonami, ma ho bisogno di riposare. Avrò molto da fare domani, dato che oggi non ho potuto occuparmi delle mie mansioni».  
Il sorriso si spense all’istante sulle labbra della ninfa.  
«Che succede? Qualcosa non è stato di tuo gradimento?»  
«Al contrario, lo è stato tutto, Menta, e ti ringrazio. Ho solo bisogno di dormire. Buonanotte».  
E in così dire si voltò sul fianco, dandole le spalle. Quando la udì chiamarlo esitante, finse di dormire.  
In realtà avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che il sonno lo sopraffacesse: una notte di riposo gli avrebbe giovato, avrebbe potuto affrontare la giornata a venire senza pensieri. Forse l’indomani quella dea vista per caso sarebbe sfumata in un ricordo. In fondo, cosa mai poteva avere a che fare, con lui, una giovinetta che si divertiva a cogliere fiori?  
Ma qualcosa dentro di sé gli diceva che no, non voleva affatto che divenisse solo un ricordo. Perché l’avrebbe colpito tanto, altrimenti?  
Quel pensiero lo tormentò a lungo mentre, accanto a lui, la sua favorita finalmente si addormentava.  
_Chi è quella fanciulla?_  
_Qual è il suo nome?_  
L’avrebbe rivista. Non sapeva né riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quella decisione, ma voleva, _doveva_ rivederla. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita non gli importava nulla di non compiere gli obblighi reali, né di quello che avrebbe pensato Menta al suo risveglio non trovandolo.  
Non dormì per tutta la notte, e quando vide l’oscuro velo di Nyx diradarsi dal cielo avernale si alzò, si lavò e si vestì in fretta, prese con sé la kunée e senza far rumore uscì.  
Gli stallieri si stupirono molto nel vederlo comparire così presto e richiedere che gli fosse preparato il carro, ma non fecero domande, e in breve Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio furono aggiogati.  
Fece lo stesso percorso del giorno precedente, uscì dal sottosuolo attraverso la fenditura del vulcano e attraversò rapidamente il bosco, fino a raggiungere la sponda del lago. Benché il sole fosse sorto da un pezzo l’aria mattutina era ancora fresca, le corolle dei fiori ancora chiuse. Ad attenderlo c'erano solo le ampie distese d’erba velata di rugiada e lo specchio di placide acque del Pergusa che riflettevano il sole, rotte solo da un soffio di vento o da un cigno di passaggio.  
Scese dal carro e avanzò tra gli alberi, facendo correre lo sguardo intorno al lago, ma della fanciulla e delle sue compagne, neanche l’ombra. Forse erano abituate ad arrivare più tardi?  
Prese a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro sul limitare del bosco, ansioso di vederle arrivare. Tornò fino al punto in cui aveva lasciato il cocchio e i cavalli, oltrepassò nuovamente gli alberi per scrutare il lago... nulla. E se il giorno prima fossero passate di là solo per caso?  
Sospirò inquieto ( _e perché mai?_ si rimproverò. Cosa poteva essere l'inquietudine per lui? Lui che era l'Inesorabile, signore e padrone del regno degli Inferi e di tutto ciò che prosperava nell'oscurità e nel sottosuolo?), tormentandosi la fibula che fermava il mantello sulla spalla.  
_Non arriverà_ , disse una voce nella sua mente.  
Fece qualche carezza ai cavalli, uscì ancora una volta dal folto del bosco e mosse qualche passo tra l’erba, volgendo lo sguardo al di là del Pergusa, nella speranza di veder comparire sui prati circostanti una qualche presenza femminile. Per un attimo si sentì tremendamente stupido e in imbarazzo: era la prima volta in vita sua che si appostava per spiare una fanciulla. Era una cosa che avrebbero fatto Zeus e Poseidone, non lui.  
_Non arriverà._  
I fiori avevano ormai disteso i petali esponendo i pistilli alla luce. Ondeggiavano accarezzati dalla brezza, l’aria profumava di primavera. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente, nella speranza che la giovane dea sarebbe comparsa non appena li avesse riaperti... ma il lago gli offrì alla vista solo i riflessi del sole che danzavano sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Sospirò una seconda volta, deluso.  
A fatica, si impose di rinunciare a perdere altro tempo lì. Tornare era stato un errore.  
I cavalli sbuffarono e scrollarono la criniera quando avvicinò la mano per accarezzare loro il muso. Nel risalire sul carro gettò l’ennesima occhiata al prato oltre il Pergusa e sorrise malinconico.  
_Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo..._  
«Tocca a me cogliere le viole, oggi!»  
«Ehi, aspettate!»  
«Ianira, presto, i giacinti!»  
Ade si bloccò, le redini già in mano. Il cuore prese a battergli in modo del tutto innaturale.  
Si affrettò a tornare sul limitare del bosco, superò gli alberi quasi correndo e si fermò solo quando fu a pochi metri dalle fanciulle che scorrazzavano per il prato.  
Erano loro. Sì... erano le Oceanidi del giorno prima. E in mezzo a loro, _eccola_ : la bionda dea coronata di fiori.  
Il re si avvicinò cauto al gruppo ignorando le risate e i gridolini delle ninfe, desideroso di guardare più vicino solo lei. E non appena riuscì a scorgerne il volto luminoso si sentì pervadere da un'insolita e piacevole sensazione di gioia, una gioia che forse non aveva mai provato, che parve scaldarlo come il sole quando fa improvvisamente capolino tra le nubi.  
Non seppe per quanto rimase lì a fissarla, dimentico delle ore che scorrevano, mentre lei coglieva fiori, intrecciava collane e coroncine di roselline e margherite, danzava e cantava con le compagne ed esse facevano a gara per pettinarla e acconciarle i capelli.  
La visione di quella dea lo estasiava, la sua figura e la sua grazia lo incantavano. Si limitò a contemplarla senza osare avvicinarsi, protetto dall’invisibilità del suo elmo, palpitando ogni qualvolta vedesse i fiori sbocciarle intorno.  
Era così diversa da lui, così luminosa, sorridente, piena di voglia di vivere e giocare; una dea che generava vita e bellezza, che le sue ninfe – e, com'era probabile, tutti coloro che le stavano intorno – amavano. Eccola, la vita: la luce, il sorriso, la giovinezza... la primavera, intrappolata in una fanciulla.  
Qualcosa fremé violento dentro di lui, una sensazione sconosciuta e travolgente che lo disorientava e tuttavia lo rigenerava.  
Persa ogni cognizione del tempo, si accorse di essere rimasto in superficie fin troppo a lungo solo quando la giovinetta esclamò: «È tardi, dobbiamo rincasare!»  
Allora si avvide che ormai il sole si era fatto basso e aveva iniziato a tingere di vermiglio il cielo. In tutta fretta si addentrò tra gli alberi, tornò al carro e si scusò amichevolmente coi cavalli per averli lasciati soli così a lungo.  
_Ho trascurato il lavoro anche oggi_ , si rimproverò mentre raggiungeva rapidamente il vulcano. La fessura nella parete di roccia si aprì per lasciarlo entrare, la terra spalancò le viscere al suo passaggio.  
_Chi è quella fanciulla?_  
Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio correvano fulminei nell’oscurità del sottosuolo, senza bisogno di luce per vedere dove andavano.  
_Qual è il suo nome?_  
Nell’Oltretomba, per la prima volta, il re non poté fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe stato bello se in quel mondo di tenebra, lamenti e morte fossero entrati per un solo istante la luce e il sorriso di quella dea.  
  
*  
  
Quell’occasione in cui Ade tornò a guardare furtivamente la fanciulla fu solo la prima di una lunga serie. Aveva deciso di non concedersi più fughe che mettessero in secondo piano i suoi doveri, ma ciò non gli impedì di risalire nel mondo dei viventi ogni qualvolta gliene si presentasse la possibilità.  
Menta reagiva molto male a quelle uscite continue, ma non gli importava; anzi a un certo punto non si diede neppure più pena di motivarle: il desiderio di rivedere la fanciulla, benché ogni volta si imponesse che sarebbe stata l’ultima e che non avrebbe più lasciato gli Inferi, era divenuto per lui come un richiamo a cui non poteva evitare di dare ascolto, ostinato e invincibile.  
Così, nei momenti di libertà, aggiogava i cavalli e correva in superficie a Enna, nel bosco vicino al Pergusa, dove la giovane dea e il suo seguito di ninfe tornavano abitualmente. Celato nell’invisibilità della kunée trascorreva ore a guardarla. Smaniava per sapere come si chiamasse, giacché le ninfe, malgrado non mantenessero alcuna distanza con lei, le si rivolgevano sempre chiamandola “signora”.  
Più si facevano frequenti le occasioni in cui abbandonava il suo regno per spiarla, più gli sembrava che l’infelicità che lo affliggeva si dissolvesse a poco a poco, come se il solo ammirarla da lontano avesse il potere di alleviare il suo dolore; mille volte di più di quanto facessero le notti d’amore con Menta, dalle quali traeva sempre meno piacere e da cui cominciava a sentirsi sempre meno attratto. Ben presto si rese conto di non riuscire più a fare a meno di osservare quella dea coronata di fiori: la tentazione di rivelarsi e avvicinarla, di rivolgerle la parola anche solo per sapere chi fosse si faceva più forte, pungente come la fiamma a cui l'incauta mano si accosta troppo; dentro di sé temeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ancora per molto e che un giorno o l'altro quella fiamma avrebbe finito per divampare, bruciandolo senza pietà.  
L’unica cosa che lo dissuadeva da tali propositi era la costante presenza delle ninfe, che si trovavano sempre in sua compagnia. In effetti, non l’aveva mai vista sola, neppure per un istante: le Oceanidi si accompagnavano a lei qualunque fosse il momento della giornata, e non l’abbandonavano mai.  
Erano con lei anche quella mattina, tutte intente a cogliere fiori; alcune se ne erano riempite la veste, e li depositavano ai piedi della giovane dea, che poi li intrecciava in una ghirlanda.  
«Ma dunque è vero, mia signora?» stava chiedendo una dai capelli color rame «il divino Apollo ha fatto visita a tua madre per quella storia?»  
La fanciulla rise divertita.  
«Già. Non ha voluto sentir ragione quando gli ho detto che sarebbe stato inutile, e che avrebbe ricevuto la stessa risposta che gli avevo dato io. Pensate che si è presentato a casa nostra ben oltre il tramonto, per essere sicuro di trovarci!»  
«Cielo! Ma è veramente ostinato!» Ciane le porse un mazzetto di primule.  
«Direi, piuttosto, irragionevole. Gli avevo già ripetuto che, non più tardi di qualche mese fa, ci avevano provato anche Hermes e Ares, e volete sapere qual è stata la sua risposta?» fece una pausa, quindi, assunse un’espressione altera:  
«Quello scimmione di Ares non è adatto a una pulzella come te, mia cara» disse imitando una voce maschile, ma dal carattere decisamente effeminato «e Hermes non può certo competere con la mia bellezza, né con la mia arte. Vedrai che saprò convincere tua madre meglio di quanto abbiano saputo fare quei due».  
Non aveva ancora finito di parlare che uno scroscio di risate esplose attorno a lei: alcune delle ninfe ridevano così forte che dovettero interrompersi dal raccogliere i fiori, e quelle con i pepli colmi dovettero inginocchiarsi sull’erba e reggere gli orli, per evitare che tutte le corolle finissero fuori. E anche Ade, poco distante, non riuscì a trattenere un colpetto di tosse a mo’ di risatina, sorpreso dall’ironia della fanciulla.  
Ma la sua attenzione era rivolta a tutt’altro: perché mai si divertivano a canzonare il giovane dio in quel modo? Cosa avevano voluto Apollo, Ares e Hermes da lei? Soprattutto, che significava quel “non è adatto a te”?  
Tendendo l’orecchio avanzò fino al crocchio di giovinette, solo quel tanto che bastava per udire con chiarezza i loro discorsi.  
«Inutile dire che mia madre non l’ha presa affatto bene» continuò la dea «gli ha intimato di non avvicinarsi più e l’ha praticamente cacciato».  
«E lui?»  
«Oh, beh... non ha osato aggiungere altro e se n’è andato con la coda tra le gambe. Poveretto, in fondo un po’ mi dispiace per lui» concluse con una risatina.  
Anche le Oceanidi risero di nuovo, poi una con una coroncina di margherite sul capo disse: «Tua madre non si pentirà di rifiutare tutti i tuoi pretendenti?»  
«No, di questo sono più che certa. Lei è contraria a farmi sposare» rispose la fanciulla, stavolta sospirando.  
«Ma il divino Zeus tuo padre non potrebbe offendersi? Sono anche loro suoi figli, in fondo».  
_Dunque è una figlia di Zeus_ , pensò Ade. Aveva riconosciuto subito i nobili natali della giovane dea.  
Ella scosse la testa.  
«Mio padre non si è mai interessato troppo a me. Ha occhi solo per Atena e Artemide. E poi mia madre gli ha fatto sapere chiaramente già da tempo che non vuole che mi sposi. In ogni caso, sono contenta che anche lei si sia opposta. Apollo non mi è mai stato simpatico, e per Ares sarei solo un ripiego: lo sanno tutti che non ha mai digerito il matrimonio di Afrodite con Efesto».  
«E Hermes?» chiese un’altra, pettinata con grosse trecce dietro la testa «lui ha un’aria carina!»  
Lei alzò le spalle; inserì una viola nell’intreccio fiorito e ne saldò le estremità.  
«Hermes mi piace, andiamo d’accordo, ma... siamo solo amici. Sarebbe troppo strano andare in moglie a lui. Ecco, guardate, è finita!»  
Tutta sorridente sollevò la ghirlanda perché le compagne potessero vederla. Era bellissima, uno spesso e ampio cerchio multicolore.  
«Forza! Chi riesce a lanciarla più lontano potrà tenersela come premio!»  
Già dimentiche della conversazione, le ninfe scattarono tutte in piedi e corsero verso la sponda del lago, pronte a contendersi il dono della giovane dea.  
Ade invece rimase dov’era, in preda a un’improvvisa agitazione.  
_In sposa._  
Non uno, ma ben tre dei suoi nipoti l’avevano chiesta in sposa.  
_È naturale_.  
Perché non avrebbero dovuto farlo? Una dea così bella e giovane come lei non avrebbe potuto che attirare ben presto le attenzioni dei giovani Olimpi, sarebbe anzi stato strano il contrario. E allora perché la cosa lo inquietava e lo irritava tanto? In fondo, neppure la conosceva: l’aveva vista già molte volte, ma non sapeva pressoché nulla di lei. Eppure dentro di sé trovava inconcepibile che un dio assetato di sangue e violenza, sempre sul punto di attaccar briga come Ares, e persino quel superbo vanaglorioso di Apollo le avessero chiesto la mano. Cos’avevano a che vedere, loro, con una giovinetta così leggiadra e dolce come lei? Ade non provava alcun genere di avversione per i figli di Zeus, ma per un istante, pur non capendone il motivo, sentì di detestarli.  
Lei però li aveva respinti tutti e tre... e a quanto sembrava, anche sua madre aveva opposto un netto rifiuto. Se quanto aveva raccontato la fanciulla era vero, certamente doveva trattarsi di una dea potente, per potersi permettere di rifiutare Apollo senza timore di incorrere nella sua ira; soprattutto, per potersi permettere di imporsi così fermamente sul volere di Zeus.  
Sollevò lo sguardo verso il gruppo di ragazze in riva al lago. La giovane dea non prestava più attenzione al gioco: scrutava il cielo, che nel frattempo si era rannuvolato; cominciarono a cadere le prime gocce, e lei radunò le amiche, raccolse la ghirlanda e decretò: «Dobbiamo rientrare, sta per piovere! Giocheremo ancora domani».  
Attraversarono correndo i verdi prati del Pergusa, e Ade trattenne a fatica l’impulso di seguirle, malgrado smaniasse per saperne di più su quanto aveva udito. La pioggia si fece più forte, nel cielo ormai plumbeo ben presto cominciarono a infuriare le folgori di Zeus.  
Si strinse addosso il mantello e raggiunse rapidamente il cocchio tra gli alberi; si sentiva strano, nervoso mentre spronava i cavalli fuori dal bosco nel temporale, dalla parte opposta a quella verso cui le giovani si erano dileguate.  
Era ridicolo, si disse; ridicolo e del tutto privo di senso. Eppure, non riuscì a trattenere un fremito di gelosia al pensiero che i nipoti l’avessero chiesta in moglie, anche se il fatto che lei non avesse accettato gli dava un certo sollievo. Il carro sfrecciava a tutta velocità verso il vulcano, la pioggia gli scorreva violenta sul volto ma quasi non ci fece caso. Il suo unico pensiero era la speranza di rivedere la fanciulla il prima possibile.  
  
*   
  
Nei giorni seguenti Ade si trovò a pensare a lei ancora più spesso di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento. Forse perché la conversazione che aveva ascoltato l’aveva turbato, forse perché, a causa di una pestilenza diffusasi a macchia d’olio nel Peloponneso l’afflusso dei defunti si era intensificato – e di conseguenza le udienze erano divenute più numerose, e gli impegni reali finivano per trattenerlo fino a tarda sera, sottraendogli qualsiasi possibilità di distrazione – venne preso da una forte nostalgia: accontentarsi di vedere la fanciulla solo saltuariamente all’improvviso non gli bastava più.  
Tanta era la gioia che provava nel guardarla, tanto più oscuro e cupo gli pareva il suo regno giorno dopo giorno; Caronte traghettava anime senza sosta e l’Oltretomba accoglieva di continuo nuove centinaia di defunti: gli sembrava che i lamenti dei dannati giungessero sino all’interno del palazzo, che le ombre vaganti nella Prateria degli Asfodeli fossero più assai più malinconiche del solito. Persino i luminosissimi Campi Elisi gli davano un’impressione d’imperfetta e vacua bellezza.  
Spesso immaginava come avrebbe potuto essere la reggia se lei si fosse trovata lì, come sarebbe bastata la sua presenza a donare un po’ di luce e calore a quel mondo spento, grigio e triste. E se da un lato si imponeva di arginare quelle sciocche e assurde fantasie che non facevano che distoglierlo dai suoi doveri, dall’altro non riusciva a impedirsi di desiderare ardentemente che il peso di questi doveri si attenuasse, per consentirgli di risalire in superficie.  
Si era sempre rifugiato nelle molteplici occupazioni che scandivano scrupolosamente ogni giornata per sfuggire alla morsa della solitudine, ma ora che sapeva che, fuori da quelle mura, fuori da quella realtà di oscurità e morte, si trovava _lei_... ora gli sembrava che nemmeno il suo lavoro potesse colmare il vuoto che si sentiva dentro, ogni volta che entrava nella Sala del Trono, nella biblioteca o nel suo studio.  
Menta _tentava_. Tentava ogni sera, non appena lo vedeva varcare la soglia della camera, anche se era molto tardi. Dopo le iniziali insistenze si era rassegnata a non avere risposte ogni qualvolta gli chiedesse perché saliva così spesso in superficie, ma non aveva mai abbandonato i tentativi di sedurlo.  
E lui, ogni sera, l’accoglieva nel suo letto e si lasciava toccare dalle sue dita bianche come marmo, e baciare dalle sue labbra di ghiaccio; non sapeva se lo faceva per cercare di allontanare il pensiero della fanciulla o nella speranza di provare ancora qualcosa per la sua favorita. Ma la folle passione che a lungo l’aveva posseduto sembrava esser divenuta fredda come il corpo della ninfa, sterile come un’erba incapace di dare frutto. La sua bellezza non lo attraeva più e il suo profumo, che per anni l’aveva deliziato e irretito, non gli suscitava più nulla.  
Mentre l’amore con lei si trasformava in una qualsiasi delle consuetudini che costellavano le sue giornate, la fanciulla si insinuava con prepotenza nella sua mente tutte le notti: vedeva i suoi biondi capelli ondeggiare nel vento in un campo di grano, le sue labbra incurvarsi dolcemente in un sorriso, circondata dai fiori e dalla luce del sole; la vedeva correre nelle sterminate distese verdi dei Campi Elisi e danzare tra le spighe degli asfodeli nella Prateria. E ad un tratto si risvegliava, il cuore in subbuglio, intorno a lui solo le cortine del letto e il nero dell’ossidiana del palazzo; allora restava a fissare il nulla, incapace di riprendere sonno, cercando di fissare nella mente il ricordo del sorriso che quella misteriosa, magnifica giovane dea portatrice di primavera gli aveva rivolto in sogno.  
Alla reggia, nessuno comprendeva la ragione del suo turbamento. Cortigiani e servitori ne attribuivano la causa all’imponente carico di lavoro che il re affrontava rigorosamente; neppure Erebo, suo consigliere, amico e confidente immaginava la verità.  
Solo Menta sembrava avere dei sospetti, Ade lo leggeva nei suoi sguardi fugaci e interrogativi, ma non se ne curava: lentamente iniziò a non preoccuparsi più dei suoi capricci, della sua vanità, delle sue malcelate ambizioni; e più diveniva insensibile a lei, più si faceva struggente il desiderio di risalire sulla terra.  
Erano ormai passati due mesi dalla sua ultima uscita in superficie, quando un giorno, di ritorno dal giro di controllo lungo i cinque fiumi, il Traghettatore annunciò che l’afflusso di anime aveva accennato a diminuire.  
«Tra qualche giorno avrete modo di riposare un po’, Maestà» aggiunse mentre la barca si arrestava sulla riva del Lete, che costeggiava il lato della Prateria degli Asfodeli, in cui si ergeva il palazzo reale. Ade, che solitamente accoglieva simili notizie con indifferenza, ebbe un leggero sussulto, ma non lo diede a vedere.  
Trascorse il resto della giornata e le successive in trepidazione – motivo per cui non mancò di darsi dello sciocco – e un mattino l’udienza terminò prima del solito: si affrettò a ordinare che gli venisse preparato il cocchio, prese con sé la kunée e, finalmente, corse sulla terra, verso Enna, verso il lago di Pergusa.  
La luce del sole gli ferì gli occhi quando varcò l’apertura nel vulcano. Slanciò i cavalli attraverso la pianura, trovando un po’ di sollievo solo quando si addentrò nel bosco che costeggiava il lago: allora rallentò, e procedette con cautela tra gli alberi finché non udì in lontananza le familiari voci femminili. Al pensiero che tra esse c’era quella della fanciulla si sentì vibrare il petto.  
Era giunto nei pressi di una radura fittamente circondata di querce, il terreno erboso illuminato dal sole era punteggiato di viole e cespugli di rose selvatiche.  
_L’aria si è fatta più calda in questi ultimi due mesi_ , pensò mentre si assicurava che il carro fosse ben nascosto tra gli alberi; _sta arrivando l’estate_.  
Proseguì a piedi seguendo l’eco delle voci delle Oceanidi, che quel giorno ridevano e schiamazzavano più del solito; quando la vegetazione prese a diradarsi, le vide: spinte dalla calura della giornata, stavano facendo il bagno nel lago ed erano intente a spruzzarsi l’una con l’altra; a tratti riemergevano per correre sul prato e fare a gara a chi si rituffava per prima.  
Ade avanzò, giusto quanto bastava per riuscire a guardarle. I loro abiti giacevano sul prato, disordinati e allegri fagotti colorati nei pressi della riva: convinte di essere sole, come facevano abitualmente tutte le ninfe, si erano spogliate prima d’immergersi... tranne una: _lei_.  
Mentre tutte le altre nuotavano e giocavano, la giovane dea sedeva tranquilla sulla riva, la veste rincalzata sulle ginocchia. Aveva solo le gambe immerse nell’acqua, ed era intenta ad adornarsi di fiorellini i capelli, che quel giorno portava sciolti.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo (non aveva intenzione di starsene a fissare una ventina di fanciulle nude che sguazzavano allegramente) decise di allontanarsi e aspettare, non prima, però, di averle gettato un’altra occhiata. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: finalmente aveva la libertà di osservarla. Ma perché non giocava anche lei nel lago con le compagne, e preferiva restarsene in disparte sotto quel sole? Mentre si dirigeva nuovamente verso il limitare del bosco udì le risate delle ninfe farsi più acute.  
«Dai, mia signora! Vieni anche tu!»  
«Prendiamola, prendiamola!»  
Quattro di loro si erano avvicinate alla fanciulla e l’avevano afferrata per le braccia, mentre altre due la spingevano da dietro; lei protestò, però ridendo, e malgrado le sue resistenze non riuscì a evitare di essere trascinata vestita nel lago dalle amiche, che si misero a schizzarle l’acqua addosso tutte insieme. Allora si unì al gioco, fingendo di minacciarle e ricambiando con altri spruzzi, allegra come una bimba.  
Ade strizzò gli occhi affaticati dalla luce; al di sotto dell’elmo il sudore gli colava lungo le tempie. Non era abituato a restare così a lungo sotto il sole: si inoltrò nel bosco, cercando riparo all’ombra delle querce, e sedette tra le radici di uno degli alberi.  
Era strana, quella dea. Così affascinate, così _viva_... eppure sempre così composta, sempre vestita in modo tanto modesto.  
Era un interrogativo che si era posto sin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva vista: le Oceanidi indossavano pepli o chitoni, essenziali, senza ricami, di colori tenui, ma pur sempre abiti da donne; perché mai lei, una dea (di più: una figlia di Zeus), portava una veste più simile a quella che avrebbe indossato una qualunque bambina, così semplice, bianca e sprovvista di cintura, al punto da dovervi sopperire con un tralcio d’edera? Probabilmente una fanciulla che trascorreva il tempo nei prati a giocare con le ninfe prediligeva abiti semplici – del resto, anche la Cacciatrice portava sempre tuniche corte, e anzi si diceva che lei stessa, ancora bambina, ne avesse fatto richiesta a Zeus – ma allora perché le compagne non la imitavano? Le seguaci di Artemide vestivano come la loro protettrice, mentre quel gruppo di Oceanidi nell’abbigliamento quasi la offuscavano... _quasi_. Non bastava certo un bel vestito per eguagliare una dea simile.  
Nessuna di esse era anche solo lontanamente in grado di competere con lei, nessuna di loro aveva il suo sorriso, la sua grazia, il suo spirito. Se solo avesse potuto parlarle... se avesse avuto la certezza che non sarebbe fuggita via impaurita, come sicuramente avrebbero fatto le ninfe se si fosse rivelato, avrebbe tentato di avvicinarla, di chiederle il suo nome. Nella sua mente quell’idea suonava folle, eppure...  
«Oh, eccole, finalmente!»  
Una voce femminile spezzò il silenzio.  
Ade alzò di scatto il viso. Non si era reso conto che qualcuno nel bosco si era spinto fino alla zona in cui si trovava lui. Balzò in piedi e indietreggiò di qualche passo, pronto a correre verso la radura nella quale aveva lasciato carro e cavalli... invece si fermò di colpo, e il cuore saltò diversi battiti, quando vide la fanciulla comparire tra gli alberi, diretta verso un cespuglio di rose selvatiche. Era lei. Ed era sorprendentemente sola.  
«Come sono belle».  
Tese una mano tra le foglie e colse alcune delle rose con gran facilità, senza bisogno di recidere gli steli, e poi si chinò sull’erba per raccogliere viole, margherite e felci.  
Ade allungò il collo, cercando con lo sguardo le ninfe, certo di vederle arrivare tra gli alberi, dallo stesso punto da cui era giunta la dea; ma di esse non v’era traccia: erano ancora al lago, ancora impegnate a giocare, poteva udirne le voci in lontananza. E lei era lì, sola, evidentemente troppo desiderosa di cogliere fiori per poter continuare a partecipare ai loro giochi.  
Imponendosi di mantenere la calma, il dio degli Inferi la osservò guardarsi attorno, incedere con grazia e chinarsi a raccogliere una margherita; una farfalla, attratta dai fiorellini che aveva fra i capelli, si posò sulla sua spalla e lei sorrise, affettuosa. Non si era nemmeno data pena di asciugarsi dopo essere uscita dall’acqua: incurante d’essere completamente bagnata, si muoveva lentamente, scegliendo i fiori da aggiungere al mazzo con una meticolosità che ancora non le aveva visto; quando le sembrò completo dispose ordinatamente tutte le viole e le margherite attorno alle rose, all’esterno pose le felci e infine staccò da uno degli alberi un sottile tralcio d’edera, con cui strinse saldamente i gambi, per evitare che la composizione si disfacesse; doveva essere destinata a qualcuno d’importante. Lei mosse ancora qualche passo, accostandosi sempre di più al punto in cui si trovava lui, lo sguardo ancora rivolto al mazzo di fiori; sfiorò delicatamente i petali con le dita... a un certo punto sollevò il capo, dandogli per un momento l’impressione che lo guardasse. Era la prima volta che la vedeva così da vicino.  
Ade la fissò trattenendo il respiro, quasi temendo che avrebbe potuto scoprirlo nonostante fosse invisibile. Il suo corpo era quello di una fanciulla divenuta donna da poco, un fiore appena sbocciato, e, ora che ce l’aveva di fronte, poteva cogliere particolari della sua figura che sino a quel momento non era riuscito a notare: gli occhi di un verde intenso e brillante, come l’erba dei prati che circondavano il Pergusa; le varie sfumature di biondo dei capelli, che le arrivavano fin sotto la vita; le labbra piene e rosate, come un petalo carnoso; quando sollevò una mano per passarla tra i capelli scorse anche le dita sottili e affusolate. La veste stillante acqua, aderendole al corpo, accentuava le sue forme esili e aggraziate, la pienezza di un seno giovane, il ventre piatto, la sinuosità della vita che sfociava sensualmente nei morbidi fianchi, lasciando assai poco spazio all’immaginazione, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi per un istante quando lei si chinò e sollevò un lembo della stoffa per strizzarlo, scoprendo le gambe. Quando li riaprì, lei lo fissava. Si era fermata a pochi passi da lui e lo fissava senza vederlo, con un’aria stranamente incuriosita. Sembrava una candida rosa ingemmata di rugiada, e il dio si rese conto di essere accaldato, il cuore che sembrava voler uscirgli dal petto per quanto forte batteva.  
Piano piano la fanciulla riprese ad avanzare verso il punto in cui si trovava, come inspiegabilmente attratta da lui, ignara di trovarsi a pochissimi passi dal Signore degli Inferi. Ancora poco e sarebbe andata a sbattergli contro. Ade si voltò per controllare che tra l’erba non vi fossero foglie o rametti secchi, pronto a fare un passo indietro, ma lei si arrestò di nuovo, senza smettere di guardare avanti a sé: era come se in qualche modo riuscisse a percepirlo, come se avesse avvertito la sua presenza, inconsapevole che anche lui la stava guardando.  
Era così vicina che adesso poteva scorgere anche i sottilissimi raggi dorati nelle sue iridi verdi, il ciuffo che le cadeva sulla fonte, i minuscoli nontiscordardimé rosa che le ornavano i capelli. Lei batté le lunghe ciglia scure prima di chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante, come se stesse inspirando intensamente un profumo a lui ignoto.  
E allora anche lui avvertì un profumo, il _suo_ profumo: profumo di fiori, di sole, di rugiada, di grano maturo e di giovane donna, e gli parve che non gli riempisse solo il naso ma gli entrasse fin nelle vene e nel suo intimo più profondo, donandogli un senso di pace e serenità che mai aveva provato fino ad allora, neppure tra le braccia di Leuce; era dolce come un frutto maturo, tiepido e avvolgente come l’aria di primavera. Quanto insignificante gli sembrava ora il profumo di Menta, così freddo e sterile!  
Per un istante, un unico meraviglioso istante, si sentì mancare il respiro e gli sembrò che la mole di tristezza e solitudine che lo opprimeva fosse scomparsa e non dovesse esistere più; era come se la sola vista di quella splendida creatura, dei suoi occhi, del suo sorriso potesse dissipare in un attimo l’ombrosa malinconia che lo attanagliava, salvandolo per sempre.  
Rimasero così, quasi immobili, separati solo da un ciuffo di violette tra gli steli d’erba, a guardarsi per quella che fu appena una manciata di istanti, ma che al dio dell’Oltretomba parve il tempo di una vita mortale. Perso in quello sguardo smeraldino, dal quale non voleva più staccare il suo, si augurò che quel momento potesse non finire mai. Esitò e, quasi tremando, sollevò una mano solo per sfiorarle i capelli con la punta delle dita...  
«Kore! Kore!»  
Una voce femminile in lontananza riecheggiò nella radura, e l’incanto si ruppe. La fanciulla sussultò e si voltò di scatto, mentre la voce si faceva più vicina. Era diversa da quelle delle ninfe, più adulta.  
«Kore!»  
«Eccomi, sono qui!» esclamò la giovane dea di rimando, muovendo qualche passo tra l’erba.  
Il cuore del dio dei defunti palpitò con violenza.  
_Kore_.  
Dunque era quello il nome della sua adorata. Un nome delicato, soave, nelle cui lettere si fondevano l’essenza della fanciullezza e la bellezza di un fiore in boccio... E più lo ripeteva intimamente più si convinceva che in effetti non potesse esistere nome più perfetto e degno di lei.  
Non una qualunque fanciulla: _la_ fanciulla.  
_Kore_.  
Mentre ancora si faceva danzare quel delizioso nome sulle labbra, una figura femminile apparve dietro di lei, facendosi avanti rapidamente tra gli alberi. Una dea. Ade lo capì all’istante, come l’aveva capito quando aveva visto Kore la prima volta, poiché, come la giovinetta, emanava un’aura potente, divina.  
Il suo aspetto era quello di una donna adulta ma ancora giovane, dalle forme piene e floride, la pelle dorata di chi passa le giornate sotto il sole, come i contadini nei campi; indossava un peplo semplice, color croco, con una fascia verde legata in vita, e aveva i capelli di un biondo più scuro rispetto a quelli della fanciulla, sfumati verso il castano; e sul capo, tra spighe, foglioline e papaveri intrecciati fra le chiome, spiccava un diadema d’oro: il diadema che solo le dee maggiori e le regine indossavano.  
Ade sussultò nel riconoscere una delle sorelle: la grande dea della terra; la Signora delle messi, del grano, di ogni cosa che nasce e cresce dal suolo. Demetra.  
Non si vedevano da ere. Dopo la spartizione dei regni e la sua ascesa al trono degli Inferi, gli unici membri della famiglia con cui, sia pure assai raramente, aveva avuto qualche breve incontro erano stati Zeus e Poseidone; il più delle volte per discutere del flusso di defunti che aumentava o diminuiva a causa dei capricci o delle sventatezze commesse dagli stessi o da qualcuno della loro numerosissima prole. Incontri che non di rado avevano visto i due Cronidi far vanto, di fronte al fratello maggiore, delle conquiste femminili che solevano collezionare.  
Con Demetra invece i rapporti non erano mai andati oltre la fredda cortesia di chi non ha nulla da dirsi: a malapena si erano rivolti la parola fino al giorno della caduta di Crono, e da quando aveva reclamato il dominio del sottosuolo e dell’Oltretomba, la sorella l’aveva sempre guardato con sospetto e distacco, come se desiderasse avere a che fare con lui il meno possibile.  
La dea avanzò fino alla radura, e quando vide Kore le si avvicinò a braccia aperte. Aveva un’aria piuttosto inquieta, ma nell’abbracciare la fanciulla parve rasserenarsi.  
«Oh, eccoti! Le ninfe mi hanno detto che ti sei allontanata dal...» si interruppe e la squadrò da capo a piedi. «Ma guardati! Sei tutta bagnata!»  
«Non è stata colpa mia» rise Kore «sono state le altre a buttarmi in acqua; ma non fa niente, stavamo giocando! E poi fa caldo!»  
«E allora perché sei venuta qui?»  
«Volevo cogliere qualche fiore, solo per un attimo... stavo giusto per tornare».  
«Lo sai che non voglio che resti sola. Non si può mai sapere che incontri puoi fare da queste parti» disse Demetra in tono severo, e le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
La fanciulla sospirò.  
«Sì, lo so, è che... vedi, sulle rive del lago non crescono le rose selvatiche. Pensavo di coglierne qualcuna per te, starebbero così bene nella tua stanza. Ecco, tieni» e le porse il mazzo di fiori.  
L’espressione sul volto della dea si addolcì; sfiorò la guancia di Kore con le dita.  
«Kore, bambina mia... apprezzo il tuo pensiero, ma preferisco che ci sia almeno una delle ninfe con te quando ti avventuri nel bosco, specie se non ci sono Atena o Artemide che vi accompagnano».  
«Non sono più una bambina, mamma» replicò la giovinetta, contrariata «tu ti preoccupi troppo».  
«Mi preoccupo esattamente quanto basta, mia cara» ribatté Demetra, però continuando a sorridere, e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle «adesso raggiungi le ragazze, su. E corri ad asciugarti».  
Kore scrollò le spalle, ma stavolta non obiettò.  
Il Signore degli Inferi la fissò mentre si allontanava, scortata da Demetra che si guardava intorno con la stessa aria di un’aquila intenta a proteggere il suo nido, e lanciava un’occhiata sospettosa al punto tra gli alberi in cui si trovava lui. Scomparvero alla sua vista, inghiottite dalla vegetazione.  
Ade restò immobile, incapace di reagire.  
_Sua sorella_.  
La magnifica giovane dea che da settimane lo tormentava era figlia di sua sorella!  
Ora comprendeva perché non aveva esitato a negare la mano della figlia a Hermes, Ares e Apollo; perché nessuno dei tre, neppure quest’ultimo, aveva osato opporsi al suo rifiuto. Inimicarsi Demetra significava correre dei rischi alti. Molto alti.  
Gli parve di vedere qualsiasi possibilità di conoscere Kore ridursi in cenere e svanire in un soffio di vento. Non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza contro Demetra: si erano sempre tenuti a distanza l’uno dall’altra, e aveva sempre saputo di non piacere alla sorella. Avrebbe cercato con ogni mezzo di impedirgli anche solo di avvicinarsi a sua figlia.  
In un certo senso non poteva biasimarla: perché Demetra avrebbe dovuto permettere che uno come lui, che aveva fama di essere un dio inflessibile, insensibile e crudele, lui che governava su un mondo di tenebra e morte, frequentasse una fanciulla come Kore, che era quanto di più lontano e dissimile da lui esistesse tra le creature divine?  
Il dio dei defunti e re degli Inferi che smaniava per la luminosa figlia della dea della terra, protettrice dei raccolti e della vita! Era una follia.  
Trasse dei respiri profondi, nel tentativo di calmarsi, e si diresse a passo spedito verso la radura dove i cavalli lo attendevano: avrebbe voluto tornare al lago, ma si impose di non farlo.  
_Devo rinunciare a lei. Devo dimenticarla._  
Ma ne sarebbe stato capace?  
Le tenebre si spalancarono al suo passaggio nelle profondità del sottosuolo, accogliendolo nuovamente nel suo regno.  
Come avrebbe potuto liberarsi di colei che l’aveva reso schiavo?  
_Non ha nulla da spartire con me._  
_Non merita uno come me tanto quanto non merita uno come Apollo._  
Quanto sarebbe stato bello se in quella fredda oscurità fosse entrata un po’ di luce... la _sua_ luce.  
_I fiori non sbocciano nel buio._  
L’amore con Menta, quella notte, fu più crudele che mai. Era incapace di chiudere la mente all’immagine di Kore nel bosco, al ricordo dell’espressione di Demetra quando se n’erano andate, era incapace di dimenticare le parole della fanciulla: “...mia madre è contraria a farmi sposare...”.  
Si concesse alla favorita senza remore, permettendole di amarlo quasi con veemenza, ma tutto quello che ne ricavò fu un senso di sofferenza e vuoto incolmabile, che lo portò a dormire male e non lo abbandonò per tutto il giorno seguente. Depresso, si gettò a capofitto nelle proprie mansioni e passò il tempo rinchiuso nello studio, rifiutando di consumare i pasti e di ricevere visite.  
_Come ho potuto essere così stupido?_  
Concentrarsi gli pareva impossibile: il volto di Kore compariva continuamente tra i meticolosi tratti d’inchiostro che il calamo tracciava sulla pergamena; gli sembrava di vederla anche nelle fiammelle delle lampade a olio sullo scrittoio.  
_Devo rinunciare a lei._  
A notte inoltrata, esausto, si decise a smettere di lavorare. Menta, malgrado l’avesse fedelmente atteso come tutte le altre notti, stavolta non aveva resistito: vinta dal sonno già dormiva profondamente, nuda nel suo letto, il drappo di fine lino che ne avvolgeva sensualmente le forme. Ade le diede appena uno sguardo; lasciò cadere in un angolo del letto gli abiti e s’infilò tra le lenzuola.  
Il senso di colpa per non provare più nulla per la ninfa che a lungo l’aveva ammaliato, e la disperazione di dover reprimere ciò che provava per Kore lo laceravano.  
_Devo rinunciare a lei._  
Si addormentò nel momento in cui posò il capo sul guanciale, ma fu tormentato da sogni in cui la fanciulla appariva dinanzi ai suoi occhi, per poi svanire nel nulla non appena lui cercava di avvicinarsi. Fino all’alba. Smanioso di riprendere subito il lavoro, benché fosse ancora molto presto, non attese che il sonno lo sopraffacesse e si alzò.  
I bracieri della grande stanza da bagno, confinante con la camera reale, erano stati accesi da poco, e l’ambiente era ancora piuttosto freddo, come pure l’acqua della vasca, ma non se ne curò: si lavò in fretta, gettandosi l’acqua contro il viso con foga, quasi nella speranza di lavare via anche il pensiero di Kore, che non cessava di attanagliarlo. L’immagine che lo specchio gli restituì, quando dopo il bagno raggiunse la toeletta per radersi, era quella di un uomo che sembrava non aver mai conosciuto né gioia, né sonno, né riposo.  
_Perché ho voluto vederla?_  
Fece scorrere il rasoio lungo la guancia, dove la ricrescita della barba velava appena la pelle, fino alla linea del mento. Ripassò la lama una seconda volta e ripeté l’operazione con l’altra guancia.  
_Non avrei dovuto tornare in superficie._  
Terminata la rasatura pettinò e legò ordinatamente i capelli dietro la testa. Le fiamme nei bracieri proiettavano ombre spettrali contro la scura ossidiana delle pareti, rendendo le sue occhiaie più marcate, il suo volto più scavato.  
_Lei non mi merita._  
Scosse la testa e indossò vesti pulite: forse una nuova dura giornata di lavoro lo avrebbe portato ad arginare il ricordo di Kore nella radura.  
Uscì in silenzio, come faceva sempre per non disturbare Menta quando ancora dormiva; rinunciò ancora una volta a consumare il pasto mattutino e si diresse subito allo studio, nella speranza di non vedere nessuno.  
Ma le sue aspettative furono deluse: dopo appena qualche ora, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Cosciente che non avrebbe potuto evitare ancora per molto la corte, con un sospiro, posò il calamo:  
«Avanti».  
Sulla soglia comparve Erebo, alto e oscuro, i lunghi riccioli dei capelli e della folta barba morbidamente inanellati; le ampie e ricche vesti nere ondeggiavano come mosse da un pigro alito di vento, e una densa oscurità si sollevava e si dissolveva continuamente attorno a lui, avvolgendo la sua figura in cupe spire.  
«Divino Ade» chinò il capo in segno di saluto, cui il re contraccambiò.  
«Erebo».  
«Non starai esagerando con il lavoro, mio signore? Hai avuto molto da fare negli ultimi mesi, ora che il flusso di anime è diminuito dovresti riposare un po’».  
Ade chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa; emise un colpetto di tosse che voleva dissimulare un’amara risata.  
«Apprezzo il tuo interessamento, ma non riesco a stare con le mani in mano, lo sai bene. E poi, in questo momento ho bisogno di restare concentrato».  
«Tu non sei più lo stesso da un po’ di tempo, mio signore» Erebo inarcò le sopracciglia con fare sornione «lavori sempre più duramente, ti rifiuti di mangiare e abbandoni la reggia tutto d’un tratto per andare tra i viventi...! Che cosa c’è che ti turba tanto?»  
Il re sollevò lo sguardo dalla pergamena e sospirò. Sapeva che a Erebo, fidato consigliere e amico, non avrebbe potuto nascondere nulla.  
«Non desidero parlarne ora, Erebo. Forse un giorno lo farò, ma per adesso ho bisogno di restare solo e occuparmi esclusivamente dei miei doveri».  
«Certo, lo capisco. In realtà è anche per questo che ho dovuto disturbarti, divino Ade» il dio fece una pausa per trarre un sospiro profondo «tuo nipote, il Messaggero, richiede un’udienza privata».  
Ade per poco non versò l’inchiostro sul rotolo. Il fatto che Hermes gli dovesse parlare non lasciava presagire nulla di positivo, tanto più che non si sentiva affatto dell’umore giusto per ricevere qualcuno.  
«Di nuovo? Che è successo stavolta?»  
«Non ha voluto dirmelo» Erebo alzò le spalle «e quando gli ho fatto presente che non avrebbe potuto essere ricevuto ha risposto che avrebbe aspettato».  
Il re si passò una mano sulla fronte. Detestava l’arroganza dei figli di Zeus.  
«Bene, tanto vale liberarsene subito» decretò «fagli sapere che lo attendo nella Sala del Trono».  
Erebo esitò.  
«Ecco... in realtà sta aspettando qui fuori, mio signore».  
« _Come?_ »  
Ade scattò in piedi. Sapeva che Hermes poteva essere irriverente, ma fino a quel punto non l’aveva creduto possibile. Prima che avesse il tempo di ribattere, un paio di piccole ali fecero capolino dalla porta socchiusa.  
«Perdona l’intrusione, divino zio».  
Hermes avanzò nella stanza con un sorrisetto nervoso stampato sul volto. Sembrava perfettamente consapevole di trovarsi fuori luogo. Si rigirò il caduceo tra le mani e, con un certo timore misto a curiosità, lasciò correre lo sguardo sugli alti scaffali d’ebano, in cui faceva bella mostra di sé una straordinaria quantità di rotoli di pergamena, tutti ordinatamente catalogati. Quella che sembrava una sacca di lino grezzo gli pendeva molle da un lato della cintura, ben stretta a fermare il chitoniskos.  
Erebo lanciò al re uno sguardo d’intesa e al figlio di Zeus uno di disapprovazione; uscì e chiuse la porta, scuotendo la testa.  
« _Caro nipote_ ».  
Hermes sobbalzò e sorrise nuovamente, nel tentativo di dissimulare l’apprensione che gli suscitava il tono irritato del re.  
«Zio, so che sei infastidito, e non posso darti torto, ma...»  
«Dovresti sapere bene che le udienze si tengono della Sala del Trono» lo interruppe «mi auguro almeno che tu abbia una valida ragione per pretendere di essere ricevuto qui, nel bel mezzo della mia giornata lavorativa».  
«In effetti è così, zio. Ma, ecco, si tratta di una cosa... come definirla? Piuttosto personale. Non mi sarei sentito a mio agio a chiedertela nella Sala del Trono».  
Ade alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Personale?»  
Hermes trasse un respiro profondo e si schiarì la voce, come se avesse qualcosa incastrato in gola che non riusciva a deglutire.  
«Hai sentito parlare di Perseo? Il figlio che mio padre Zeus ha avuto dalla mortale Danae?»  
«Mi è giunta voce, sì, che mio fratello escogita ogni giorno nuovi espedienti per spargere progenie nel mondo» commentò il re sarcastico.  
Il Messaggero abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato: non doveva essere piacevole vedersi rinfacciare che il proprio padre faceva certe cose.  
«Beh, il ragazzo ora si trova con la madre nell’isola di Serifo, e il re Polidette, essendo prossimo al matrimonio, gli ha chiesto come dono di nozze la testa della Gorgone Medusa. È proprio per questo che sono qui, zio» disse tutto d’un fiato «Perseo non ha alcuna possibilità di sconfiggere la Gorgone senza un sostegno divino. Io e Atena abbiamo già deciso di aiutarlo, ma quello che possiamo fornirgli noi non è sufficiente».  
Il Signore degli Inferi aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissandolo intensamente. Hermes riprese:  
«Per avvicinarsi a Medusa senza che lei se ne accorga deve rendersi invisibile. E ciò è possibile solo grazie al tuo elmo, zio».  
Ade tacque. Sedette, si appoggiò allo schienale del seggio e guardò il nipote come se volesse incenerirlo.  
«Hermes».  
Il suo tono era talmente calmo da risultare inquietante; Hermes fremé, come percorso da un brivido gelido lungo la schiena.  
«Forse sull’Olimpo trovano questo tuo modo di trastullarti divertente, ma ti assicuro che qui simili scherzi non sono in alcun modo tollerati, specie se sono volti a farmi perdere tempo» sillabò, gli occhi dardeggianti «perciò tornatene immediatamente da dove sei venuto e non ti azzardare più a...»  
«Zio! Zio, ti prego di credermi» il Messaggero alzò concitato le mani «non mi permetterei mai di burlarmi di te, lo sai. Si tratta di un favore che solo tu puoi concedere. Non te l’avrei chiesto, altrimenti».  
Il re tacque di nuovo. Sapeva che il giovane dio aveva il vizio di raccontare bugie, ma dall’espressione sembrava sincero.  
«Fammi capire» Ade intrecciò con estrema lentezza le dita sul piano dello scrittoio «tu ti presenti pretendendo di essere ricevuto al di fuori della Sala del Trono, interrompi le mie occupazioni e vieni a domandarmi di dare quanto possiedo di più caro a uno sprovveduto mortale qualunque, è così?»  
«Suvvia, Perseo non è uno sprovveduto! E poi è figlio di mio padre, quindi anche tuo...»  
«Ci hai provato» tagliò corto il re «ammiro il tuo coraggio di avanzare una simile richiesta. La risposta è no».  
Hermes allungò la mano sotto il petaso per grattarsi la testa.  
«Andiamo, zio, cerca di capire! Si tratta di una nobile impresa!»  
«Ricordami: da quando soddisfare il capriccio di un re mortale superbo è una nobile impresa?».  
«Ma non tratterrebbe con sé il tuo elmo a lungo! Giusto il tempo di uccidere la Gorgone e portarne la testa a Polidette! Lo restituirà immediatamente!»  
«Nipote, la mia pazienza ha un limite».  
Hermes sospirò, tamburellando nervoso un piede sul pavimento, come se cercasse le parole giuste da dire.  
«Perseo è un giovane virtuoso e devoto, zio» replicò serio «posso affermare con assoluta certezza che è uno dei fratellastri mortali più degni di avere nelle vene il divino icore di mio padre Zeus. Saprà onorarti nella maniera più consona, una volta che ti avrà restituito l’elmo».  
Questa volta fu Ade a sospirare, con la scomoda consapevolezza che l’unico modo per liberarsi del nipote era concedergli quanto chiedeva.  
«Te ne prego, zio» insistette lui.  
Il re lo fissò a lungo, in silenzio. Nei suoi occhi c’era una grande apprensione. Hermes deglutì, visibilmente a disagio.  
Ade fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per un istante.  
«Per quanto tempo dovrebbe tenerlo con sé?»  
«Oh, non a lungo!» sul volto del Messaggero spuntò un sorriso «gli darò i miei calzari, in modo che possa spostarsi da un luogo all’altro in un attimo. Tempo pochi giorni e potrai riaverlo!»  
Ade inclinò appena il busto sullo scrittoio.  
«Voglio la tua parola» ordinò «giura».  
Hermes, che aveva preso a giocherellare con le ali del petaso, impallidì e per poco non fece cadere a terra il caduceo.  
«Zio! Non vorrai farmi giurare sullo Stige!»  
«Sai bene che le mie concessioni hanno un prezzo, Hermes» replicò Ade con calma «e da un figlio di Zeus che si fregia di proteggere volgari borsaioli, e si sollazza rubando a sua volta e mentendo, non posso che pretendere un giuramento per avere l’assoluta certezza di tornare in possesso di ciò che è mio».  
Il nipote taceva; quindi aggiunse:  
«A te la scelta: o giuri o questa conversazione può dirsi conclusa, e in tal caso puoi lasciare immediatamente questa stanza e chiudere la porta».  
«E va bene, va bene!» esclamò Hermes, rosso in faccia per la stizza. Detestava dover prendere ordini «giuro che Perseo userà il tuo elmo con tutte le dovute cure e attenzioni e che me lo restituirà subito una volta che avrà consegnato la testa di Medusa a Polidette».  
«E che tu me lo riporterai immediatamente».  
«E che io te lo riporterò immediatamente» sbuffò Hermes.  
Il Signore degli Inferi chiuse gli occhi e trasse un respiro profondo.  
«Molto bene. E sia».  
Schioccò le dita e di fronte a lui, sullo scrittoio, si materializzò la kunée. Hermes avanzò, tendendo le mani verso l’elmo di lucida pelle nera istoriata; un alto pennacchio, nero anch’esso, si ergeva sulla sommità. Non appena lo toccò, avvertendone l’invincibile potere, spalancò gli occhi e ritrasse la mano, come se si fosse scottato: non sorprendeva che il re dell’Oltretomba fosse così restio a separarsene. Maneggiandolo come fosse fatto di cristallo, lo ripose nella sacca che teneva alla cintura. La legò saldamente, per evitare che cadesse.  
«Ti ringrazio, zio» s’inchinò «tornerò presto».  
«Non ce ne sarà bisogno: verrò a riprendermi l’elmo di persona» replicò Ade «quando il ragazzo te l’avrà consegnato me lo farai sapere, e ti recherai al luogo cui si accede agli Inferi più vicino che troverai: ti raggiungerò lì. Di notte, s’intende».  
Il Messaggero aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito.  
«Ma non c’è nessun bisogno, ci metterò un attimo a...»  
«Lo so che ci metteresti un attimo» lo interruppe Ade laconico «ma preferisco sapere il mio elmo al sicuro nelle mie mani, piuttosto che nelle tue».  
Tossicchiando imbarazzato e anche un po’ offeso, Hermes borbottò qualcosa tra sé e sé, ma stavolta si limitò ad annuire.  
«Come desideri, zio».  
S’inchinò di nuovo, si rimboccò la clamide sulla spalla e finalmente si dileguò in un frullo d’ali.  
  
*  
  
Passarono quasi venti giorni prima che Hermes comunicasse al re che finalmente Perseo gli aveva riconsegnato la kunée. Venti giorni in cui il Signore degli Inferi si dedicò ai suoi doveri come mai in vita sua, anche se il flusso dei defunti era tornato regolare e le udienze erano pressoché nulle, il che gli diede modo di passare quanto più tempo possibile tra la biblioteca e lo studio.  
Dormiva pochissimo, quasi non toccava cibo, si alzava sempre all’alba e si ritirava a notte inoltrata, concedendo brevi colloqui solo a Erebo o Nyx. Malgrado ciò non poté evitare che Kore facesse spesso irruzione nella sua mente, tormentandolo soprattutto la notte, ma se non altro quel pensiero veniva un po’ arginato dal timore che il suo prezioso elmo finisse in mani sbagliate.  
Quel mattino, entrato nello studio, trovò un piccolo rotolo di pergamena su cui una grafia tutta svolazzi recitava:  
_“Divino zio, il mio valoroso giovane fratellastro ha compiuto la sua missione. Oggi stesso mi riconsegnerà l’elmo. Stanotte ti aspetterò nel bosco di Enna, poco distante dalle pendici del vulcano per rendertelo.”_  
Ade gettò il biglietto sullo scrittoio e sbuffò, risentito.  
_Che razza di sconsiderato._  
Perché Hermes non poteva attenderlo all’imboccatura del vulcano, anziché nel bel mezzo del bosco? Non aveva pensato al fatto che così avrebbe corso il rischio di essere visto?  
Ma l’irritazione nei confronti del nipote sfumò in fretta: entro poche ore sarebbe finalmente tornato in possesso della kunée, e fu con una certa gioia che accolse Nyx, quando lei venne ad avvisarlo che nel mondo dei viventi aveva ormai ammantato ogni cosa della propria oscurità.  
Il carro era già pronto, i cavalli aggiogati. Il re si avvolse nel mantello e uscì dal palazzo. Nelle sedi dei virtuosi del regno dei defunti tutto taceva e riposava, cullato nel notturno velo di Nyx.  
Era già molto tardi quando raggiunse la superficie: le stelle risplendevano luminose nel nero bluastro del cielo, l’aria era tersa, frizzante. Ade si lasciò il vulcano alle spalle e si addentrò col carro nel bosco, come aveva fatto in precedenza; alzò il mantello fin sopra il volto e procedette piano, aguzzando la vista alla ricerca di Hermes.  
Non v’era rischio di incontrare un qualche mortale: eccezion fatta per i grilli che frinivano e un gufo solitario tra i rami degli alberi, tutto era buio e silenzioso; nei dintorni non c’era nessuno.  
Continuò a spingere i cavalli tra la vegetazione, in direzione opposta rispetto a quella del lago di Pergusa, e stava già iniziando a irritarsi nel non vedere il nipote, quando il rumore di un fruscio di foglie attirò la sua attenzione; notò un luccichio dorato dietro un cespuglio.  
«Hermes? Sei tu?» fermò i cavalli e scese dal carro. L’erba era elastica sotto i suoi piedi.  
Qualcosa al di là dell’arbusto sobbalzò: il figlio di Zeus apparve oltre i rami. Aveva un aspetto disordinato, il petaso indossato a rovescio con le alucce che fremevano agitate, foglioline incastrate nel chitoniskos impolverato, e tra le mani reggeva la stessa sacca con cui si era presentato dinanzi a lui settimane prima, ma decisamente sgualcita.  
«Ah, zio!» si affrettò a lisciarne la stoffa «sei arrivato presto!».  
Ade lo squadrò con lo stesso sguardo incendiario che gli aveva rivolto alla reggia.  
«Ti avevo detto di farti trovare davanti all’accesso all’Oltretomba più vicino, scriteriato che non sei altro» sbottò senza tanti preamboli «come ti salta in mente di farmi venire fin qui? Sai bene che non posso mostrarmi ai mortali!»  
Hermes lanciò un’occhiata al cocchio e ai quattro stalloni neri alle spalle del re, poi abbassò lo sguardo, come se avesse difficoltà a parlare.  
«Ehm... ecco, il fatto è che» si passò una mano sulla nuca «c’è una ninfa, una certa Driope... Ah, zio, vedessi che fanciulla! Mi aveva promesso che ci saremmo incontrati qui, e così...»  
«...E così, per star dietro alle tue tresche, crei problemi a me» Ade roteò gli occhi «sei proprio figlio di tuo padre».  
«Beh, ma non ci sono mortali in giro a quest’ora, quindi nessun problema, no? Su, eccoti l’elmo».  
Il Messaggero si affrettò ad aprire la sacca e gli porse la kunée. Nel vederla il re si rasserenò, ma ciò non gli impedì di scoccare un’occhiataccia al nipote.  
«Ti conviene sparire immediatamente prima che ti faccia pentire di avermi disobbedito».  
«Ma zio! Driope non è ancora arrivata!»  
«Né credo arriverà, e ha tutta la mia approvazione. Fila. E ringrazia il cielo che non ti tolga l’incarico di psicopompo».  
Hermes aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma lo sguardo del Signore dell’Oltretomba gli suggerì che era meglio non rischiare. Sbuffando si scrollò alla meglio le foglie dalla veste, raddrizzò il petaso sulla testa, raccolse il caduceo e s’involò; in pochi istanti già non lo si vedeva più.  
Ade sospirò scuotendo la testa e indossò l’elmo. Avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con Zeus prima o poi.  
Rivolse lo sguardo alla piccola radura presso cui era giunto, bagnata dalla luce della luna piena, e poi al cielo trapunto di stelle: non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che avesse osservato la volta celeste durante la notte; era piacevole, forse anche più di quanto fosse di giorno. Nell’Oltretomba non splendevano astri, e la tenebra di Erebo era assai più densa.  
Sospirando malinconico il dio lanciò un’occhiata al carro qualche metro dietro di sé, dove Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio lo attendevano tranquilli, e fece per voltarsi, ma udì un rumore di foglie secche calpestate, e poi passi sull’erba. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò oltre gli alberi che costeggiavano la radura: forse si trattava di una qualche volpe intenta a cacciare.  
Sussultò. Non era una volpe, né una creatura mortale.  
Era una fanciulla.  
_La dea fanciulla._  
La figlia di Demetra.  
Kore.  
Il Signore degli Inferi sentì il cuore infiammarsi e strizzò gli occhi. Stava sognando? Era _lei_ , non c’era alcun dubbio. E stavolta era sola. Non c’erano le ninfe con lei, e non c’era neppure sua madre. Che faceva lì, a quell’ora?  
Bionda e splendida, avvolta nella solita veste candida, ma stavolta stretta in vita da una sottile cintura di canapa; capelli sciolti e piedi nudi, avanzava lentamente con lo sguardo chino; tra le mani stringeva un mazzolino di campanelle bianche.  
Gli tornò in mente tutto quello che aveva provato sin dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva vista, le notti trascorse a sognarla, le parole di Demetra, i fiori che sbocciavano, i suoi capelli dorati... Quanto avrebbe resistito ancora a reprimere quella feroce attrazione, dolcissima e letale?  
A pochi metri da lui, illuminata dalla luna, Kore scorse tra l’erba delle campanelle uguali alle sue e si chinò per coglierle.  
_Vattene_ , disse una voce nella mente del dio. _Vattene via._  
Scosso dai tremiti, fece qualche passo indietro, ma mise il piede sopra un ramoscello secco sul terreno. Lo schiocco del legno spezzato risuonò chiaro nel silenzio notturno e la giovane dea alzò gli occhi, guardando nella sua direzione.  
«C’è qualcuno?» chiese a voce alta, riacquistando la posizione eretta.  
Ade sentiva il cuore tuonare tra le costole. Non avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi, sarebbe stato meglio rimanere nascosto e dileguarsi alla svelta non appena la giovane se ne fosse andata... ma udire la sua voce, vederla lì, completamente sola, così vicino a lui, metteva a durissima prova il suo autocontrollo.  
Forse, se le avesse parlato senza rivelarle chi era, non si sarebbe spaventata. Forse avrebbero potuto diventare amici.  
La tentazione era irresistibile.  
Trasse un respiro profondo e rimosse l’elmo, che scomparve tra le sue dita come fumo; uscì con cautela dalle ombre degli alberi. La luce della luna lo investì, rivelandone la figura, e nel vederlo la fanciulla ebbe un fremito di sorpresa.  
«Vi saluto, giovane signora» chinò leggermente il capo in segno di ossequio «sono desolato, non avevo intenzione di spaventarvi».  
La fanciulla sorrise e ricambiò il cenno col capo. Non sembrava intimorita, ma piuttosto curiosa, come una giovane cerbiatta.  
«Non temete, non mi avete spaventata. Mi sono solo stupita, ero convinta che non ci fosse nessuno».  
Si guardarono negli occhi, smeraldi nell’ossidiana, per un istante che ad Ade parve un’eternità – una magnifica, deliziosa eternità.  
«Ma voi chi siete?» disse lei.  
«Ah» il dio abbassò il volto e finse di aggiustarsi la fibula del mantello «...non ha alcuna importanza, mia cara».  
«Ma... non siete un mortale, non è vero?» la fanciulla indugiò per un attimo con lo sguardo sulle vesti di tenebra del re «voi siete un dio».  
Ade annuì sorridendo a fatica, cercando di sembrare naturale.  
«Sì, è così».  
«È strano, non mi sembra d’avervi mai visto sull'Olimpo».  
«Non vivo alla Sacra Montagna. E, lo confesso... in un certo senso non me ne dispiaccio. Non amo molto l'ambiente».  
Inaspettatamente, sul volto della giovane dea si aprì un sorriso.  
«Oh, mi trovate d’accordo, allora. Neppure io sono a mio agio, lassù».  
«Davvero?» chiese Ade, sorpreso.  
«Già. Mia madre trova che gran parte della nostra famiglia preferisca perdere il proprio tempo a dilettarsi nel piacere, invece di pensare al bene dei mortali, e non posso darle torto. Mi racconta spesso che abbandonò l'Olimpo subito dopo la mia nascita, per stabilirsi definitivamente sulla terra. Vi sale solo di tanto in tanto, quando mio padre reclama la sua presenza per delle occasioni particolari o delle cerimonie» Kore inarcò le bionde sopracciglia «d’altronde è una dei Dodici, non può esimersi. Anche mia zia Estia la pensa così, ma a differenza di mia madre lei non ebbe neppure il desiderio di mantenere quella responsabilità: quando mio fratello Dioniso venne accolto tra gli dei, lei gli cedette il suo scranno e decise di andare a vivere altrove. Disse che preferiva la quiete di una semplice casa sulla terra alla reggia olimpica» sorrise «e come biasimarla? La vita è molto più piacevole e tranquilla quaggiù. Era non ne fu affatto contenta, trova sconveniente vivere in mezzo ai mortali, ma in realtà lei non è mai contenta di nulla, neppure che mia madre si rifiuti sempre di portarmi con sé alle cerimonie, e...» la fanciulla si interruppe improvvisamente. «Oh, perdonatemi, non intendevo annoiarvi con le mie chiacchiere. Mia madre me lo ripete sempre, che parlo troppo» si affrettò ad aggiungere, forse temendo di risultare inopportuna.  
Ma Ade sorrise ancora, istintivamente, colpito da tanta naturalezza: era la prima volta che qualcuno al di fuori dei suoi fratelli, o di Erebo e Nyx, gli parlava così serenamente, senza paura, come fossero due amici che discorrono amabilmente.  
«No, mia cara, non mi date alcun disturbo. Anzi, mi piace ascoltarvi. Credetemi, mi capita di rado di conversare con qualcuno».  
La giovane dea parve sorpresa.  
«Come mai?»  
«Nel luogo in cui vivo tutti pensano più ai propri doveri che a divertirsi».  
Lei sorrise ancora:  
«Beh, questa è senz’altro una buona cosa, no?»  
Lo guardava negli occhi, priva di quell’atteggiamento timoroso tipico delle ninfe, che tanto aveva caratterizzato Leuce finché era stata in vita; lo guardava con la dolcezza di una fanciulla, ma a testa alta, con le spalle dritte; con la dignità di una dea.  
«Oh, sì, lo è indubbiamente».  
«E dove vivete?»  
Ade fece un cenno vago con la mano.  
«È un posto molto, molto lontano da qui... dubito lo conosciate» e aggiunse, affrettandosi a cambiare discorso: «dunque voi non siete mai salita sull'Olimpo?»  
«In realtà sì, ma pochissime volte e solo per poco tempo» la fanciulla alzò le spalle «io sono nata sulla terra, non trovo che faccia per me la vita lassù».  
«E non avete paura ad aggirarvi da queste parti da sola di notte? Siete molto giovane».  
Lei rise e scosse il capo. «Oh, non potrei mai perdermi. È la mia Enna, io sono cresciuta qui. Sapete, quand’ero bambina uscivo spesso di casa durante la notte, di nascosto; andavo a cogliere i fiori di luna» accennò al mazzetto di fiori che teneva in mano.  
«Di nascosto?»  
La giovane dea annuì.  
«Mia madre non mi ha mai scoperto, ma certamente si arrabbierebbe se lo venisse a sapere. Si preoccupa molto per me, teme sempre che possa accadermi qualcosa. È anche per questo che preferisce che non vada all'Olimpo»  
«Capisco» disse Ade «deve amarvi molto se è così apprensiva».  
«Oh, sì, potete dirlo. Credo che non esista nessuno in grado di amarmi più di quanto faccia lei».  
_Quanto ti sbagli, mia dolce Kore. Se solo sapessi quanto **io** ti amo..._  
Per la prima volta la fanciulla abbassò gli occhi, volgendoli alle sue campanelle notturne.  
Colto da un impeto di desiderio, il dio chiese: «Qual è il vostro nome?»  
Voleva sentirlo dire da lei, voleva vedere quelle labbra di rosa incresparsi morbidamente nel pronunciare quel nome fanciullesco e innocente: Kore.  
La fanciulla alzò lo sguardo.  
«Persefone».  
Ade batté le palpebre.  
«Come avete detto?»  
«Persefone. Sono figlia della divina Demetra».  
Il dio tacque, interdetto.  
_Persefone_.  
Non era come Kore. Non c’era innocenza in quei suoni, non c’era dolcezza, né ingenuità. Quanta potenza, quanto timore suscitava quel nome! Un nome che sapeva di gloria e distruzione, che racchiudeva in sé l’oscuro potere della morte e al tempo stesso la forza abbagliante della rinascita alla vita... oscuro, abbagliante e _regale_. Come potevano convivere simili contrastanti attributi nel corpo di una giovinetta dallo sguardo candido e il sorriso gentile, che profumava di sole e primavera? Eppure, non era quella, l’aura che aveva avvertito quando l’aveva vista giorni innanzi in quel boschetto, prima dell’irruzione di Demetra?  
«Vi sentite bene?»  
Ade si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e accennò a un sorriso, nel tentativo di dissimulare la sorpresa che l’aveva colto.  
«Ah, certo, mia cara. Lo trovo davvero affascinante»  
Avrebbe voluto chiederle perché mai Demetra la chiamasse in altro modo, invece fece una pausa per potersi perdere ancora una volta nel verde delle sue iridi.  
«Consentitemi tuttavia di dirvi che la bellezza del vostro nome si dilegua di fronte alla vostra».  
Persefone sgranò gli occhi. Un vivo rossore le tinse le guance, e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano in un timido sorriso.  
«Oh, vi ringrazio».  
«Vogliate perdonarmi, lungi da me voler essere indiscreto» disse il dio «mi sorprende però che nessuno finora vi abbia mai detto niente di simile».  
«Se l’hanno fatto non hanno usato le vostre parole» ammise lei «siete molto gentile, non è da tutti gli dèi che conosco».  
Ade inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Dovete conoscere dèi alquanto sciocchi, allora, o alquanto frivoli» non riusciva a evitare di rivolgere il proprio pensiero ad Apollo, Ares e Hermes, e per una seconda volta si sentì infiammare di gelosia: più ci pensava più gli sembrava sconcertante che tipi come loro avessero avanzato proposte di matrimonio a una dea come lei. Apollo, poi!  
Persefone stavolta rise, come se le sue parole la divertissero.  
«Sapete, è strano, Sembra che abbiate il potere di leggere nella mente».  
Il cuore dell’oscuro Signore degli Inferi palpitò a quella risata, così fresca, dolce e spontanea, nulla a che vedere con le risatine schernevoli e provocatorie di Menta. No, quella era una risata piena di luce e di vita, che lo sanava come un balsamo e al tempo stesso lo torturava come il più feroce dei veleni, che lo ammaliava e lo seduceva come nulla aveva mai fatto prima, neppure i subdoli dardi dorati di Eros che secoli prima l’avevano indotto a provare per Leuce quella forte passione.  
Quanto avrebbe amato avere accanto a sé una simile creatura, che con un semplice sorriso era capace di annientare la sua tristezza, la sua malinconia opprimente! Se solo ne avesse avuta la possibilità, si sarebbe accontentato di contemplarla per sempre, di godere di quelle labbra, quegli occhi, quei capelli solo con lo sguardo, come stava facendo ora.  
Durante quegli istanti di silenzio, per un folle attimo, pensò di rivelarle chi era e cosa provava. Non sarebbe riuscito a tenere nascosto ancora a lungo che la dea della primavera gli aveva stregato mente, corpo e animo, che ne era follemente innamorato e che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di lei.  
A che scopo? Per trascorrere giorni e notti vedendola solo in sogno, per distrarsi dai suoi doveri e soffrire silenziosamente tra le braccia di una ninfa fredda e vanesia che ormai non gli suscitava altro che indifferenza? I piaceri della carne non lo attraevano come attraevano i fratelli minori, e se per Zeus e Poseidone era normale avere schiere di amanti, a lui ne sarebbe bastata una, che fosse sua compagna per l’eternità, dentro e fuori dal letto... accanto a lui _sul trono_.  
«Mi farebbe piacere continuare a chiacchierare con voi, ma ora temo di dovervi lasciare».  
Ancora una volta la voce di Persefone lo riportò alla realtà. La fanciulla accennò col capo a un punto vago dietro di sé.  
«È parecchio che sono fuori di casa, non vorrei che mia madre si accorgesse della mia assenza. Sapete, è un po’ lontana da qui».  
Ade si lisciò un lembo del mantello. Quanto rapido e impietoso riusciva ad essere il tempo?  
«Permettetemi: sarei lieto di scortarvi, se abitate distante».  
«Oh, non vi disturbate, non ce n’è bisogno. Ve l’ho detto, conosco la strada».  
Il dio sospirò, celando il disappunto dietro un mesto sorriso.  
«Come desiderate».  
Lei fece per inchinarsi, ma prima che ne avesse il tempo Ade le prese la mano e, senza cessare di guardarla in viso, depose un bacio sul dorso.  
«I miei omaggi, divina Persefone» quelle dita delicate scivolavano tra le sue, dandogli un inesprimibile piacere, e una fitta al cuore nel dover lasciarle andare.  
La fanciulla tacque e lo fissò, vivamente colpita da quel gesto. Lui la salutò con un lieve cenno del capo. Ed era già sul punto di scomparire nuovamente nel buio del bosco, quando:  
«Ho detto che non ho bisogno di essere scortata, non che non lo desideri».  
Ade si arrestò.  
«Mi farebbe piacere, se mi accompagnaste» Persefone non aveva ancora mosso un passo da dove si trovava, e continuava a guardarlo.  
Ade si volse verso di lei, e lo stesso calore che aveva provato giorni prima tornò a percorrergli le membra.  
«Il piacere è mio, mia signora. Vogliate attendere solo un momento».  
Si affrettò ad addentrarsi tra gli alberi, là dove aveva lasciato il carro, staccò Abaste dagli altri cavalli e lo condusse nella radura, fino a lei. Persefone, alla vista dello stallone nero, spalancò gli occhi per la meraviglia.  
«Non immaginavo che foste venuto qui a cavallo» mormorò, affascinata dalla bellezza e dalla possenza dell’animale, molto più grande di un comune cavallo.  
«Non sono solito muovermi a piedi, e poi se andiamo a cavallo arriveremo prima» disse Ade «venite, vi aiuto io a salire».  
Vedendo che esitava, le sorrise e le porse la mano.  
«Non abbiate paura».  
La fanciulla si fece avanti, stringendo al petto il mazzolino di fiori di luna. Ade le cinse la vita con un braccio e senza il minimo sforzo la sollevò, stupendosi per quanto fosse leggera; un fremito gli attraversò la schiena quando si aggrappò a lui per non cadere. Quasi temendo di mandarla in pezzi, tanto era delicata, con grande attenzione la depose sul dorso dello stallone, e solo quando si fu assicurato che fosse ben salda montò dietro di lei.  
«Vogliate fare strada, mia cara» disse prendendo le briglie.  
Persefone si guardò intorno, forse temendo di scivolare non appena il cavallo si fosse mosso; guardò anche lui, con uno scintillio che ancora non le aveva visto negli occhi, poi indicò una direzione al di fuori della radura.  
«Dobbiamo attraversare tutto il bosco, la mia casa è dall’altra parte».  
Il re incitò lo stallone dapprima al passo, per abituarla all’andatura, quindi al trotto non appena imboccarono il sentiero che conduceva fuori dal bosco. Sorrise notando la difficoltà della fanciulla nel mantenersi in equilibrio.  
«È la prima volta che salite su un cavallo, non è vero?»  
Persefone annuì.  
«Da queste parti ci sono solo animali selvatici, e io non ho mai avuto bisogno di spostarmi a cavallo: amo molto passeggiare, anche se non ho quasi mai l’occasione di farlo da sola. Ho sempre percorso queste terre con le ninfe, o con le mie sorelle Atena e Artemide quand’ero piccola. Loro sono le sole della famiglia di cui mia madre si fidi. Questo è un altro motivo per cui non ho mai avuto modo di andare a cavallo né di salire spesso sull’Olimpo: non vede di buon occhio nessuno dei figli maschi di mio padre».  
«Mi pare di capire che vostra madre non vi lasci molta libertà» commentò Ade, incapace di trattenersi.  
La fanciulla lo guardò come si guarda qualcuno che ha appena detto una grande verità, ma si fatica ad accettarla.  
«Beh, ecco, lei... è molto legata a me. Sono la sua unica figlia» sospirò «dice sempre che sono tutto quello che ha, e che farebbe qualunque cosa per proteggermi e impedire che qualcuno possa farmi soffrire. Quale madre non lo farebbe?»  
Ade rise intimamente. L’istinto materno di Era era pressoché inesistente, malgrado Zeus l’avesse resa madre numerose volte… ma evitò di dirlo.  
«Ne sono persuaso, ma impedirvi di visitare l’Olimpo e frequentare compagnie diverse dalle ninfe, non lasciarvi mai sola, costringervi ad uscire di nascosto... non trovate che sia eccessivo?»  
«Lei dice di sapere cos’è meglio per me e che io sono ancora troppo giovane» replicò Persefone alzando le spalle «se volete saperlo, non ha torto a non apprezzare i figli maschi di mio padre... non tutti, almeno. Oh, ecco, siamo arrivati!»  
Si erano lasciati il bosco alle spalle. Oltre la vegetazione sempre più rada si estendeva un campo punteggiato di narcisi gialli, nel quale sorgeva una casa a due piani, circondata da un grande giardino fiorito. Plumerie e fiori rampicanti crescevano anche lungo le colonne, e un gelsomino dall’intenso profumo si inerpicava fino all’unico balcone che sporgeva dal piano superiore.  
Aveva un aspetto semplice, simile alle abitazioni dei mortali più abbienti, ben lungi dai fasti e la grandezza di una qualunque delle dimore divine dell’Olimpo; d’altro canto, comprendeva che la sorella avesse preferito adattare il suo stile di vita alla sua natura di dea della terra, dedita al lavoro e al mantenimento degli equilibri della vita nel mondo degli umani... a ben guardare, da quel punto di vista era più simile a lui di quanto si potesse credere.  
Il re fermò il cavallo accanto a una grossa quercia, smontò e protese le braccia verso la fanciulla per aiutarla a scendere: di nuovo, il contatto delle dita della giovane dea sulla pelle gli fece rimescolare l’icore nelle vene.  
Persefone sorrise.  
«Siete stato gentilissimo, mio signore. Vorrei solo poter ringraziarvi in maniera adeguata» disse appena ebbe posato i piedi sull’erba.  
Ade scosse la testa.  
«Poter ammirare il vostro sorriso è ringraziamento più che sufficiente, mia signora».  
Ancora una volta la fanciulla arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, in soggezione. Per un attimo restò immobile, come se la sua attenzione fosse stata catturata da qualcosa sul tappeto erboso, poi si allontanò di qualche passo, colse un narciso e glielo porse.  
«Tenete».  
Ade fissò il fiore come fosse stato uno dei diamanti che scintillavano nella sua reggia, ma mille volte più prezioso, così caldo... così _vivo_. Era come lei. La dea della primavera gli aveva appena fatto dono di uno dei suoi tesori.  
«Vi ringrazio».  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, durante il quale gli parve di sentir sanguinare il cuore: quella vita si sarebbe dissolta, e il fiore sarebbe diventato grigio, secco come lo sterile suolo del Tartaro, appena l’avesse anche solo sfiorato, come una qualunque delle anime che discendevano nell’Oltretomba. Ma lei era lì dinanzi a lui con la mano tesa, e attendeva che lo prendesse, e lo guardava coi suoi occhi vivi come l’erba fresca di quel prato... l’avrebbe riconosciuto, se lui avesse accettato il suo dono? Perché doveva essere costretto a rifiutare il dono della dea della primavera, dell’unica donna che, se solo avesse potuto, si sarebbe beato di chiamare sposa e regina?  
Esitante allungò una mano verso il narciso, l’icore che gli pulsava nelle vene. Chiuse i polpastrelli attorno allo stelo, col fiato sospeso.  
Non accadde nulla. Fissò il fiore, incredulo, ma quello rimase com’era, bellissimo, fresco, giallo. Sembrava immune all’inesorabile potere della morte, come fosse fatto dell’oro e dei preziosi smeraldi che adornavano le profondità del sottosuolo, ma i suoi petali erano vivi e carnosi.  
Lentamente alzò lo sguardo sulla fanciulla, che continuava a fissarlo con quella curiosità da giovane cerbiatta, quel sorriso dolce e irresistibile. Nessun’altra creatura divina era mai stata in grado di contrastare la sua potenza. Nessuno, tranne quella giovane dea coronata di fiori.  
«Ci rivedremo ancora?» domandò lei.  
Il dio annuì in un unico cenno del capo, quasi impercettibile.  
«Credo di sì, divina Persefone. Credo di sì».  
Senza cessare di sorridere Persefone si volse verso la casa. Ade indietreggiò di qualche passo, la kunée che, obbediente al suo comando, gli ricompariva tra le mani; se la pose in capo e, continuando a indietreggiare, guadagnò la quercia dietro cui aveva legato Abaste.  
«A proposito» la voce della fanciulla lo raggiunse «non mi avete ancora detto come vi...»  
La vide voltarsi e restare di sasso nel non vederlo più.  
Persefone si guardò attorno.  
«Mio signore?»   
Allungò il collo per cercarlo, si volse nella sua direzione senza vederlo, come aveva fatto giorni prima nel bosco.  
«KORE!»  
Persefone sobbalzò.  
Demetra era comparsa sulla porta di casa, vestita di un semplice chitone bianco, i capelli scarmigliati, un’aria preoccupata dipinta sul viso.  
«Madre!»  
«Kore, dove sei stata? Stavo per mandare le ninfe a cercarti!»  
Persefone fece per avvicinarsi, ma la dea la raggiunse per prima: attraversò il prato di corsa e la prese per le spalle, quasi temesse che fosse ferita.  
«Mamma, è tutto a posto, sto bene!»  
«Perché eri fuori? Sono entrata nella tua stanza e non ti ho vista, mi sono spaventata!»  
«Ecco, io...» la fanciulla cercò di nascondere dietro la schiena il mazzolino di campanelle notturne «sono uscita per prendere un po’ di fresco. Fa così caldo stanotte...»  
Ma Demetra si accorse dei fiori.  
«Ah, sì? E allora cosa sono queste?» incalzò, ora decisamente più arrabbiata.  
Persefone arrossì violentemente per la stizza di esser stata scoperta.  
«Sei andata nel bosco! Quante volte devo ripeterti che non ti devi allontanare da sola? E a quest’ora di notte, poi! Può essere pericoloso!»  
«Non mi è successo nulla! Avevo solo voglia di fare due passi!» sbuffò Persefone visibilmente contrariata dall’atteggiamento della madre, ma senza troppa convinzione, quasi volesse evitare che si alterasse di più.  
Demetra fece un profondo sospiro e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come per cercare di riprendere contegno; le posò una mano sulla schiena:  
«Torna immediatamente in casa, Kore» disse ancora nervosa ma con tono materno.  
Insieme, madre e figlia percorsero il giardino ed entrarono in casa. Continuavano a discutere vivacemente, ma Ade non udì le loro parole.  
Osservò per la seconda volta Persefone scomparire, allontanarsi _da lui_ , requisita dalle braccia gelose e protettive di Demetra, che avrebbe continuato a celarla agli sguardi di chiunque non fosse un’ingenua ninfa o una coscienziosa vergine, a impedirle di essere Persefone, relegandola a essere solo Kore. Una fanciulla. Un’ _eterna_ fanciulla. Fissò il narciso che gli aveva donato, ancora pieno di vita e bellezza.  
Ciò che provava per la dea della primavera non si sarebbe mai dissolto col tempo, né lui voleva reprimerlo.  
Lui _voleva_ Persefone.  
La voleva con la corona degli Inferi sul capo e il suo anello al dito, indissolubilmente legata a lui nel vincolo nuziale. Non avrebbe consentito che qualcun altro avanzasse nuove pretese su di lei... soprattutto, non avrebbe consentito a Demetra di sottrargliela ancora a lungo.  
Mentre cavalcava verso la radura dove aveva lasciato Aetone, Meteo e Nonio, mentre aggiogava nuovamente i quattro cavalli al cocchio, mentre tornava nelle profondità infere rifletté a lungo sul da farsi. Doveva mettere in atto dei cambiamenti; aggiungere delle stanze agli appartamenti reali, rinnovarne altre; procurare nuovi abiti femminili, far forgiare ai Ciclopi nuovi gioielli, ampliare i giardini attigui alla reggia.  
Ma come prima cosa avrebbe dovuto separarsi da Menta: anche se non voleva cacciarla dal palazzo, non le avrebbe certo permesso di continuare a spadroneggiare e a usare la sua affezione per i propri scopi; l’avrebbe lasciata libera di scegliere se restare o andarsene, ma le avrebbe detto chiaramente che non c’era più spazio per lei nel suo letto... e tantomeno nel suo cuore.  
E poi sarebbe andato a parlare con Zeus. Il prima possibile.  
  
*  
  
Detestava salire sull’Olimpo. Vi si recava solo se costretto da circostanze d’estrema serietà, mai per svago, neppure quando Zeus dava grandi festeggiamenti in occasione di qualche avvenimento solenne in cui si riunivano tutti gli dei.  
Detestava quella perenne atmosfera di ozio e sollazzo, con banchetti che proseguivano fino a tarda notte tra musica, balli e pettegolezzi, un andirivieni inarrestabile di ancelle, le risate sguaiate di Dioniso e Hermes, le vanterie di Apollo, i racconti di Zeus e Poseidone sulle loro imprese amorose – sempre narrate a debita distanza dalle rispettive consorti, tra una risata e una pacca sulla spalla – le occhiate lascive che gli dei lanciavano alle forme velate di seta e lino di Afrodite e lei che non faceva nulla per nascondersi, le dee che facevano a gara a chi indossava l’abito più bello o il gioiello più vistoso, tutti immersi in quel torpore da ubriacatura tra un calice di vino e una coppa di nettare...  
Detestava varcare quei cancelli d’oro oltre i quali, celate dietro la perfetta e luminosa apparenza di bellezza e beatitudine, non si risparmiavano gli intrighi, le maldicenze e le faide familiari.  
Mentre solcava gli ampi corridoi della reggia di Zeus, sguardi a un tempo curiosi e furtivi e un infido mormorio lo inseguirono, tra pareti d’alabastro, colonne dorate e fontane di bianchissimo marmo in cui zampillavano il nettare e l’ambrosia.  
«Meglio girare al largo, porta male solo guardarlo...»  
«Cosa sarà venuto a fare?»  
«Non abbandona mai gli Inferi. Perché è qui?»  
«Certo, se si presenta così dal nulla deve avere qualche serio motivo...»  
«Potrebbe pure sorridere un po’! Come se già non incutesse abbastanza timore!»  
Ade ricambiò quelle voci con grande indifferenza e si diresse verso la Sala del Trono. Ebe, una delle più giovani figlie di Zeus ed Era, intenta a raccogliere il biondo nettare in un’anfora trasalì e fece cadere il vaso a terra quando si accorse di lui, e si affrettò ad allontanarsi; le ninfe celesti presenti nel palazzo, in genere animate da un continuo gioioso chiacchiericcio – a differenza di quelle avernali, sempre composte e silenziose – nel vederlo si zittirono istantaneamente e si scostarono lungo le pareti, impallidite per lo spavento. S’inchinarono profondamente al suo passaggio, evitando di guardarlo in volto.  
Il dio non degnò di uno sguardo né l’una né le altre. Nulla di ciò che transitava sotto i suoi occhi catturava la sua attenzione, lontano come si sentiva da quell’ambiente. L’odore d’incenso nei bracieri mescolato a quello dei sacrifici degli uomini, che dalla terra si innalzava sino all’Olimpo andava diradandosi, a mano a mano che la Sala del Trono si avvicinava. Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Persefone, e per la prima volta si sentì infinitamente più simile a lei che a tutto il resto degli Olimpi: era vero, quello splendido palazzo pregno di piaceri e veleni non aveva nulla a che vedere con lei. Per un attimo fu grato a Demetra di non aver permesso che venisse data ad Apollo: se l’immaginava, accanto a lui, il più splendido e splendente tra tutti gli dei, vanesio, coronato d’alloro e di sole, esibita di fronte a tutti gli Olimpi come un fulgido trofeo atto solo ad accentuare la sua superbia... Quanto infelice sarebbe stato capace di renderla, quel piccolo arrogante presuntuoso, che a parte forse la madre e la gemella, era incapace di amare una qualunque donna perché troppo impegnato ad amare sé stesso? Persino Afrodite si teneva lontana dalle sue attenzioni.  
Quel pensiero gli fece desiderare ancor più intensamente di vedere subito il fratello maggiore.  
«Ade!»  
Una voce femminile lo fece voltare, e una dea dall’aria algida e nobile gli venne incontro. Indossava un ricco peplo blu acceso fermato in vita da una cintura d’oro, un velo verde drappeggiato sulle spalle che scendeva sino a terra; lunghi orecchini di lapislazzuli le pendevano dalle orecchie, molteplici giri di collane d’oro le ricadevano fin sotto il prosperoso seno e bracciali anch’essi d’oro le scintillavano ai polsi. Il diadema regale spiccava sul capo, posato sulla chioma biondo cenere, accuratamente acconciata e ornata.  
«I miei omaggi, cara sorella» disse Ade, porgendole la mano non appena fu vicina.  
Era accettò il bacio che egli depose sul dorso della sua, inanellata di zaffiri e smeraldi.  
«Ebe mi ha detto di averti visto entrare» disse «ne è passato di tempo, dall’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati».  
«Non è mia abitudine trascorrere tempo quassù per diletto».  
Era inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Deduco che tu abbia una ragione importante per essere qui, allora».  
«Estremamente importante. Ho bisogno di parlare con Zeus. Urgentemente».  
La regina degli déi emise un lungo sospiro, come se il solo nominare il marito la urtasse.  
«Se non sta seminando nuovi bastardi tra le gambe di qualche sgualdrina lo troverai nella Sala del Trono» dichiarò secca.  
«Un simile turpiloquio non si addice a una regina come te, Era. Pensavo che ormai avessi compreso come fosse tuo marito».  
«Questo non significa che lo accetti. E poi, senti chi parla! Tu non hai idea di cosa significhi essere sposati» ribatté la dea, piccata.  
«Sì, effettivamente è proprio per questo che devo parlare con Zeus» replicò Ade tranquillamente. «Sta tenendo udienza, ora?»  
Era lo fissò interdetta.  
«Aspetta un momento» Era lo fissò interdetta «intendi dire che...»  
«Al momento non posso fartene parola, sorella mia» la interruppe «ho bisogno di parlare con Zeus, _adesso_. Sta tenendo udienza?»  
La regina degli dèi strinse le labbra e incrociò le braccia sul petto, forse un po’ stizzita, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
«No, che io sappia» sospirò.  
Senz’aggiungere altro indicò con il capo un punto lungo il corridoio e lo invitò a seguirla, il velo che fluttuava alle sue spalle. Il dio rinunciò a farle notare che sapeva perfettamente dove si trovava la Sala del Trono, e la seguì fino a un grande portone d’oro, che lei aprì e varcò senza preoccuparsi di bussare.  
Dalla soglia vide la sagoma di Zeus sobbalzare e lasciare la mano di una fanciulla dai capelli neri, unica presenza con lui nella sala, che aveva tutta l’aria di non gradire le sue attenzioni. La fanciulla, nel vedere Era, indietreggiò spaventata e si affrettò ad inchinarsi profondamente.  
«Caro, nostro fratello ci onora di una sua visita» disse la dea come stesse riferendo un mero ordine, senza rispondere all’inchino della ninfa.  
Ade avanzò nella sala.  
Il tempo trascorso dall’ultima, lontana occasione in cui si erano incontrati non aveva minimamente intaccato i tratti fieri di Zeus, che il riverbero della luce del sole sulle colonne d’oro e sul lucente pavimento di alabastro faceva apparire ancora più regale. Era del tutto diverso da lui.. Leggermente meno alto, ma possente e vigoroso, faceva mostra di un’altera bellezza, sottolineata dall’espressione gagliarda, dalla vivacità degli occhi blu notte ereditati dalla loro madre, Rea; i capelli ricciuti di un castano dai riflessi biondi lunghi fino alle spalle, la barba curata, il chitone rosso porpora, i bracciali d’oro che gli fasciavano i polsi... tutto contribuiva a rendere la sua figura autorevole e imponente.  
Di fronte al fratello minore lui sembrava ancora più ombroso e cupo, così pallido, alto e vestito di nero.  
Il re degli dèi lo guardò sorpreso, poi gli andò incontro giovialmente, dimentico di esser stato colto in flagrante con una ninfa dalla moglie solo pochi istanti prima.  
«Ade!» esclamò dandogli una pacca sulla schiena che per un attimo gli mozzò il fiato «benvenuto! Che piacere vederti, fratello! Che ci fai qui? Non ti aspettavamo».  
«Ti ringrazio, Zeus. E ti prego di scusarmi se non mi sono fatto annunciare, ma...»  
«Ah, ah, ah, ma che dici?» lo interruppe Zeus «che bisogno c’è di tutta questa formalità? Hai fatto bene a venire, è un bel pezzo che il mio fratellone non lasciava l’Oltretomba per farsi vedere da queste parti!»  
Ade fece un sorriso forzato, rinunciando a rammentargli le regole della più elementare cortesia, i motivi per cui _lui_ non avrebbe accettato una visita senza prima esserne stato messo al corrente e le ottime ragioni che aveva per evitare di salire sull’Olimpo.  
«Posso capire il tuo entusiasmo, ma sono qui per conferire con te di una faccenda molto delicata» disse, serio.  
«Bene, sembra che abbiate molto di cui parlare, quindi credo sia meglio che io vada» li interruppe Era, altezzosa.  
Mentre si allontanava in un fruscio di veli scoccò un’occhiata torva prima alla ninfa, che se ne stava in un angolo tutta timorosa, poi al marito.  
«Ah... anche io e te dovremo fare una chiacchierata più tardi, caro» aggiunse con lo stesso sorriso che avrebbe potuto riservare un carnefice alla propria vittima prima di farla a pezzi.  
Il volto di Zeus assunse un’aria decisamente meno allegra e tossicchiò imbarazzato.  
«Vieni, vieni, Ade! Accomodati» tornò a rivolgersi al dio degli Inferi, fingendo noncuranza.  
«Di che si tratta? Qualche squilibrio nell’afflusso di defunti? Non mi stupirei, Ares ha mietuto non poche vittime nelle sue ultime battaglie... sta infuriando una guerra piuttosto sanguinosa tra Sparta e...»  
«No, nulla di tutto questo. Non sono qui per discutere di questioni di governo; ciò di cui devo parlarti ha carattere privato»  
Ade abbassò la voce e accennò con un’occhiata alla ninfa.  
«E sarebbe meglio se restassimo soli».  
L’Egioco inarcò le folte sopracciglia.  
«Oh, suppongo sia importante, dunque. Beh, in tal caso... Elettra, mia cara, vorresti lasciarci? Sono certo che troveremo il modo di continuare la nostra conversazione più tardi» disse rivolto alla ninfa, una nota languida nella voce che al Cronide maggiore diede la nausea: la cosa che forse detestava di più era vedere il fratello ronzare intorno ad altre donne.  
Mentre la ninfa, che non sembrava affatto entusiasta all’idea, si inchinava di nuovo e si dileguava in fretta, il re degli dei fece cenno ad Ade di seguirlo fino a una piccola porta, situata tra le colonne in fondo alla Sala, che si apriva su una stanza attigua. Era molto più piccola e meno pomposa della Sala del Trono, dall’aria decisamente più raccolta e intima, con tendaggi rossi alle finestre e due klinè al centro, accanto a un tavolino su cui la Coppiera aveva disposto i calici e un’anforina colma della bevanda divina.  
Si domandò se non fosse in quella stanza che il fratello avrebbe voluto condurre la ninfa.  
«Ecco, qui non ci disturberà nessuno» Zeus sedette e lo invitò a fare altrettanto «ah, bene! Ebe ha anche già portato da bere».  
Era una stanza confortevole: Ade si guardò attorno, per la prima volta approvando la scelta del Cronide minore, mentre quest’ultimo riempiva due calici d’oro di nettare.  
Il re gli porse il calice, che lui accettò unicamente per cordialità.  
«Ebbene, fratello mio, cosa ti porta qui sull’Olimpo?»  
«Intendo sposarmi» esordì Ade senza preamboli.  
Zeus, che era sul punto di prendere un sorso, rimase con la coppa a mezz’aria. Come Era poco prima, fissò il fratello maggiore incredulo, certo d’aver inteso male.  
«Come?»  
«Intendo sposarmi» ripeté laconico, in attesa che si riavesse dalla sorpresa.  
«Oh, beh! Questa è una magnifica notizia, Ade! Certo, non avrei mai pensato che tu...»  
«Lo so che non ci avresti mai pensato» lo interruppe «è per questo che sono venuto a parlartene di persona».  
Il dio dell’Oltretomba si chinò verso il fratello e disse, quasi in un sussurro, come per timore che anche le tende potessero udirlo:  
«Colei che voglio prendere come sposa è una delle tue figlie».  
«Ma allora è cosa fatta!» esclamò Zeus allegramente «non devi preoccuparti, considera il matrimonio già avvenuto. Era sarà contenta di benedire le tue nozze» aggiunse dandogli un’altra pacca sulla spalla, e avvicinò di nuovo la coppa alle labbra.  
«E dunque, chi è la prescelta?»  
«La fanciulla dai capelli d’oro e le labbra di rosa che vive nelle terre sotto cui è seppellito Tifeo e che trascorre le giornate con le Oceanidi nei pressi del lago di Pergusa. I fiori, la luce e la vita sbocciano ovunque lei cammini. L’unica figlia che ti ha dato nostra sorella Demetra».  
Zeus sobbalzò e il nettare gli andò di traverso. Ade si ritrasse senza scomporsi, mentre il fratello tossiva e sputacchiava tutt’intorno. Quando riuscì a deglutire sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, se possibile ancor più esterrefatto.  
«Persefone?!» esclamò, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite «Non starai parlando sul serio, spero!»  
«Non sono mai stato così serio, fratello mio» replicò il Cronide maggiore.  
Per un attimo Zeus tacque, interdetto, poi scosse la testa ridacchiando.  
«Oh, non dire assurdità... capisco che tanti secoli in solitudine ti abbiano annoiato, ma mettersi a fare di questi scherzi così, per passatempo!»  
«Dimmi una cosa» lo interruppe, serafico «quale parte della frase “non sono mai stato così serio” non ti è chiara?»  
All’Egioco si gelò il sorriso sulle labbra. Conosceva bene il fratello e sapeva che non aveva familiarità con burle e menzogne. Del resto, l’espressione sul suo volto non faceva che confermarlo.  
«Dunque non è uno scherzo? Mi stai _veramente_ chiedendo la mano di Persefone?»  
«Se le tue capacità di comprensione lo necessitano lo farò di nuovo, fratello mio, ma sono convinto che non ce ne sia bisogno» commentò Ade sarcastico.  
Il re degli dei si alzò di scatto e cominciò a misurare la stanza a grandi passi, il volto improvvisamente oscurato, come un cielo a cui si preannuncia la procella, ma lui rimase impassibile. Si era preparato al fatto che non avrebbe ottenuto con facilità ciò che desiderava.  
«Comprendo che la mia richiesta possa sembrarti folle, Zeus...»  
«Non è che possa sembrarmi, Ade, _lo è_ » tuonò l’Egioco, ora serissimo.  
Tutta la giovialità di pochi istanti prima sembrava non essere mai esistita.  
«Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Demetra è contraria al fatto che qualcuno guardi sua figlia anche solo da lontano, e ha già rifiutato la sua mano ad Ares, Hermes e persino Apollo. Credi davvero che sarebbe disposta a concederla _a te_? Mi sembri completamente uscito di senno!»  
«Tu sei suo padre, no? Spetta a te dare il consenso» insistette il dio degli Inferi, e Zeus per un istante tacque, sconfitto dall’evidenza del fatto «...o forse sei contrario?”  
«No no, ci mancherebbe. E se è per questo ti ritengo anche più degno dei miei figli, ma... insomma, non credo che Persefone sia la sposa più adatta a te!»  
«Lo è senza dubbio più di quanto tu sia adatto a nostra sorella, Zeus» lo rimbeccò Ade alzando un sopracciglio. Il re degli dei tacque di nuovo, visibilmente contrariato, ma incapace di ribattere: non era un segreto per nessuno quanto Era fosse insofferente alle sue scappatelle.  
«Ade, ascoltami. Ho decine di altre figlie da offrirti, una più bella dell’altra...»  
«Non saprei che farmene. Non ho mai desiderato, una sposa, lo sai. E, in ogni caso, se ora ho cambiato idea non è perché Persefone è forse la più bella tra tutte le tue figlie».  
Zeus sospirò pesantemente e si portò una mano alla fronte mentre tornava a sedere.  
«Cosa guadagneresti a sposare lei, dimmelo...? È solo una fanciulla, una ragazzina ingenua che si perde ancora in giochi infantili tra i fiori!»  
«E diventerà una regina senza eguali» lo interruppe Ade «ti sbagli, Zeus. Persefone non è _solo_ una fanciulla. Sua madre si ostina a trattarla come una bambina, non la fa nemmeno vestire come si converrebbe a una dea, e si rifiuta persino di chiamarla col suo nome, ma deve accettare che ormai Persefone è una donna, una _magnifica_ giovane donna: è la grazia in persona, e dentro di sé ha un potere che neppure lei sa di avere, di gran lunga superiore a una qualunque delle tue figlie predilette. Non ho mai visto nessun’altra dea come lei prima d’ora. È nata per essere una regina e diventerà una grande regina» ripeté.  
Il suo sguardo si fece penetrante.  
«E io non permetterò a nessuno di portarmela via... neppure a Demetra».  
Il Cronide minore fissò il fratello, impressionato.  
«Ti rendi conto che quello che mi stai chiedendo è rischioso, vero?» disse, dopo una lunga pausa.  
«E anche fosse?» Ade scrollò le spalle «non ho sollevato obiezioni, mai una volta, da quando ci spartimmo i regni della Terra: ho sempre accettato qualunque accomodamento tu abbia proposto, ho rinunciato ai miei diritti di primogenitura scegliendo il dominio della morte e delle tenebre, che chiunque odia e rifugge. Mi è già stata negata la possibilità di avere figli. Ora dovrei vedermi negato anche il matrimonio?»  
«Non negherei nulla al mio fratello maggiore, lo sai» replicò Zeus, grave «e per quel che mi riguarda a Persefone non potrebbe che giovare abbandonare finalmente il nido; ma non posso neppure ignorare i voleri di una dea come sua madre, Ade».  
Il dio degli Inferi trasse un respiro profondo.  
«Se mi concedi la mano di Persefone io ti prometto che la onorerò come sposa e come regina, e che ogni cosa nel regno dell’Oltretomba sarà sotto il suo potere come sotto il mio. Avrà la mia corona, la mia devozione, il mio amore» disse. « _lo giuro sullo Stige_ ».  
Zeus alzò lo sguardo sul fratello lentamente, stentando a credere a ciò che aveva appena udito. Ma di fronte a quelle parole, pronunciate dal dio che puniva senza remore gli spergiuri e i traditori, ogni sua resistenza cedette.  
«E sia, Ade. Se è Persefone che vuoi, l’avrai. Ma sappi che Demetra non ne sarà affatto contenta quando lo verrà a sapere. Figuriamoci, lei si aspetta che la figlia segua l’esempio di Atena e Artemide e si consacri alla castità!»  
«Non è necessario che lo venga a sapere. Perlomeno non subito.» concluse Ade rimboccandosi l’orlo del mantello mentre si alzava.  
«Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare, mi sono trattenuto anche troppo. Non disturbarti a farmi accompagnare, conosco la strada».  
Mentre stava per varcare la soglia Zeus lo richiamò.  
«Ah, senti! Se stai pensando a come sedurla a colpo sicuro, sarei ben contento di aiutarti, fratellone. Capisco che tu non abbia esperienza con le donne, ma conosco un metodo infallibile per...» si interruppe nel vedere l’espressione sul volto del Signore degli Inferi «...va bene, va bene, sto scherzando! Ma insomma, come sei permaloso! Non ti si può mai dire niente!»  
«Arrivederci, Zeus».  
Nell’uscire, Ade si calcò l’elmo dell’invisibilità sulla testa. Detestava ogni volta di più l’Olimpo.  
  
*  
  
«Sei proprio deciso, dunque?»  
Il Signore degli Inferi sollevò lo sguardo e annuì. Erebo lo fissava, grave.  
«Lo sai che non mi permetterei mai di contraddirti, divino Ade... ma lei come la prenderà?»  
«Quando sarà qui le spiegherò ogni cosa. Mi duole dover ricorrere a un espediente simile, ma non ho alternative».  
«Quindi non intendi fargliene parola?»  
«Indubbiamente sarebbe meglio, ma non servirebbe a nulla. Non mi seguirebbe mai di sua spontanea volontà» Ade sospirò «dovrò darle il tempo di abituarsi, ma non nutro grosse preoccupazioni per questo. Non credo ci sia bisogno di specificare che non appena metterà piede a palazzo chiunque dovrà usarle lo stesso rispetto e il medesimo onore che avete sempre avuto nei miei riguardi».  
«Naturalmente, mio signore».  
Il re annuì ancora, e intrecciò le dita sul piano dello scrittoio.  
«Molto bene. Ti prego di riferire a tutta la corte le mie disposizioni.»  
«Sarà fatto, divino Ade» Erebo si alzò, chinò il capo e si diresse verso la porta. Quando già aveva una mano sulla maniglia si voltò nuovamente verso di lui. «Consentimi di augurarti ogni felicità, mio signore».  
Le labbra di Ade accennarono a un sorriso, sorpreso da quell’inatteso omaggio.  
«Ti ringrazio, Erebo».  
Il dio chinò il capo una seconda volta e uscì dallo studio in un fluttuare di manti neri, la tenebra che si accompagnava a lui come una spessa coltre.  
Ade si passò una mano sulla fronte, chiedendosi se avesse preso davvero la giusta decisione. E in cuor suo sapeva benissimo che no, quello che intendeva fare non era giusto, benché l’avesse già fatto una volta. Ma d’altro canto, continuava a ripetersi, non vedeva altre possibilità.  
Era pacifico che l’avanzare una qualunque richiesta, anche supplichevole, a Demetra di avere la mano di Persefone non avrebbe sortito altro che una recisa negazione da parte della dea, e che avrebbe cercato di opporsi con ogni mezzo a quelle nozze malgrado il consenso di Zeus. Avrebbe messo in guardia la figlia, forse aveva già iniziato a farle pressioni affinché si unisse al più presto al gruppo delle Vergini, insieme ad Estia, Atena e Artemide... Gli sembrava tutt’altro che improbabile.  
Non intendeva perdere altro tempo. Quando Persefone fosse stata lì con lui le avrebbe parlato, con calma, e le avrebbe detto la verità. Ma prima avrebbe dovuto essere al suo fianco, vicino a lui, in quello che presto sarebbe divenuto anche il suo palazzo, il suo regno e la sua casa.  
Una volta per sempre.  
Guardò il narciso che la fanciulla gli aveva donato, ancora fresco e splendido come fosse stato appena colto: non l’aveva mostrato a nessuno, neppure a Erebo, e non se ne era mai separato, quasi temesse di poter perderlo. Talvolta lo posava sul guanciale, la sera, al momento di coricarsi, e restava a fissarlo finché non si addormentava.  
Fece così anche quella notte, in cui, malgrado l’apprensione, dopo molto tempo riuscì a riposare tranquillamente. Il fatto che ora Erebo sapesse, che presto tutta la corte avrebbe saputo, gli dava un certo sollievo, ed era sicuro che tutti avrebbero benvoluto e amato la sua futura sposa.  
Ebbe ragione di crederlo nelle settimane che seguirono, durante le quali ognuno dei servitori, accolta con sorpresa e gioia la notizia del matrimonio del loro sovrano, si diede da fare per rendere gli ambienti della reggia ancor più accoglienti e confortevoli di quanto già fossero, degni di una dea della superficie.  
Nyx predispose subito che un gruppo di ancelle, tra le più fidate, si ponesse al servizio della regina non appena fosse giunta a palazzo; un altro gruppo di ninfe, particolarmente abili al telaio, fu invece incaricato di confezionare per lei abiti meravigliosi – abiti da _donna_ : Ade non avrebbe permesso che Persefone se ne andasse in giro conciata come una piccola mortale, come l’aveva abituata sua madre.  
Ai Ciclopi venne dato l’ordine di forgiare splendidi gioielli, il trono e la corona a lei destinati, oltre a quello di creare un piccolo giardino sotterraneo in cui erba, ruscelli, alberi, piante e fiori fossero interamente realizzati in oro e pietre preziose; sarebbe stato il dono di nozze del re per la dea della primavera.  
I giardinieri si occuparono poi d’ingrandire e curare i giardini che circondavano il palazzo; vasi colmi di asfodeli vennero sistemati un po’ ovunque negli appartamenti personali del re, e in tutta la reggia fu raddoppiata la quantità di bracieri e lampade ad olio, in modo che fosse il più illuminata possibile: per una dea che era sempre vissuta alla luce del sole non sarebbe stato facile abituarsi all’oscurità dell’Oltretomba.  
Ade volle inoltre che alcune delle stanze reali divenissero di esclusiva proprietà della sposa: desiderava che Persefone avesse una camera privata (almeno fino alle nozze) e un posto tutto suo dove avrebbe potuto stare senza essere disturbata; non si risparmiò su nulla e non ammise errori: voleva che ogni più piccolo dettaglio fosse assolutamente perfetto per l’arrivo della sua regina. Per giorni, tutti nel palazzo lavorarono alacremente, ma fu felice di constatare che ognuno dei suoi sudditi, dai cortigiani fino all’ultimo dei servitori, era eccitato e impaziente di conoscerla.  
E una sera, nella camera reale, mentre osservava i riflessi di luce delle fiammelle sulle colonne d’oro e la lucida ossidiana, ebbe la sensazione che la sua casa non fosse mai stata tanto calorosa e ospitale: finalmente era pronta per accogliere la sua sposa. E anche lui lo era.  
Era molto presto quando si svegliò, il mattino seguente. Con calma si alzò, si lavò, procedette ai consueti rituali mattutini; incapace di consumare la colazione, si limitò a prendere qualche sorso d’infuso: gli sembrava d’avere lo stomaco annodato. Con la stessa cura con cui un guerriero si prepara per scendere sul campo di battaglia indossò l’armatura, che, dietro suo ordine, uno dei servitori aveva provveduto a fargli trovare pronta e lucidata. Fissò saldamente il mantello con la fibula, prese con sé la kunée e gettò uno sguardo al narciso, posato sul guanciale: incapace di trattenere un sorriso, ne sfiorò i petali con le dita e lo baciò. Si sentì scuotere da una certa agitazione mentre scendeva la scalinata che conduceva alla sala d’ingresso della reggia.  
Nyx era lì ad attenderlo, ammantata di veli color zaffiro, i capelli ricciuti avvolti in una complessa ed elegante acconciatura.  
«Sire» lo salutò, con un cenno del capo. Il velo intorno a lei nel muoversi emise un lieve bagliore argenteo «Helios ha già aggiogato i cavalli: sulla terra sarà presto giorno».  
Il re annuì.  
«Grazie, Nyx. Fa’ che per il mio ritorno ogni cosa sia pronta e le ancelle operative. Tutta la corte dovrà essere presente quando arriveremo, nessuno escluso: desidero che la regina venga ricevuta con tutti gli onori».  
«Non dubitare, divino Ade».  
La dea sorrise, in un modo materno che non le aveva ancora mai visto, si chinò verso di lui e disse piano:  
«Quando sarà qui mi occuperò di lei come di una figlia».  
Ade restò colpito da quell’inaspettata generosità, ma non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a ringraziarla nuovamente, e Nyx rispose con un inchino prima di allontanarsi su per la scala, lasciandosi alle spalle solo il luccichio del velo.  
Nella Prateria degli Asfodeli, le candide spighe fiorite ondeggiavano pigramente sotto un alito di vento che non proveniva da nessun luogo. Varcato il portone d’ingresso il dio si soffermò con lo sguardo sul cielo avernale, di un indefinibile color grigio-violetto senza nubi: presto l’astro più bello e luminoso sarebbe stato lì, accanto a lui. Quel pensiero gli fece sobbalzare il cuore nel petto.  
Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio lo attendevano accanto agli immensi cancelli della reggia, aggiogati e pronti a partire. Li salutò uno ad uno, carezzando loro il muso, poi indossò l’elmo, fece schioccare le redini e li diresse fuori dai giardini reali, oltre la Prateria, lungo il Lete.  
Presto si lasciò il Fiume dell’Oblio alle spalle, presto gli asfodeli presero a diradarsi fino a scomparire, e l’erba lasciò il posto a un suolo secco e grigio in cui, a mano a mano che si proseguiva, si aprivano profonde fenditure, come se lì l’acqua non fosse mai giunta. Nelle viscere dell’Oltretomba il Flegetonte si incuneava volgendosi a spirale, ardendo e prosciugando qualunque cosa incontrasse lungo il suo corso, per diramarsi poi verso la superficie, dove veniva eruttato dalle bocche dei vulcani, e fino all’abisso del Tartaro in cui si riversava con violenza.  
Ade continuò a seguire il corso dei fiumi, si addentrò nelle oscurità avernali. La reggia era ormai molto lontana, e mentre oltrepassava il Cocito, lo Stige e si avvicinava all’Acheronte, intorno a lui il paesaggio era solo tetre paludi che si alternavano a pianure rocciose: immense distese brulle e aride, in cui le rocce, che si ergevano alte e aguzze verso il cielo ora plumbeo, parevano fendere la tenebra di Erebo. L’aria si era fatta fosca, pesante, a tratti maleodorante, lo sferzava come un alito gelido. Ovunque si udiva il pianto angoscioso dei defunti.  
Ma Ade non sentiva e non vedeva: il suo unico pensiero era raggiungere la terra, la pianura di Enna, il lago di Pergusa e giungere fino a _lei_. Non sarebbe risalito dal vulcano, stavolta: la sua strada ora sarebbe stata più corta, l’avrebbe portato direttamente a Persefone.  
Obbedienti al suo comando i quattro stalloni sfrecciavano sullo sterile suolo infero, le ruote del carro e gli zoccoli possenti che sollevavano ora alti schizzi di fango ora pietruzze, proiettandole lontano.  
Quando giunse all’Acheronte era già passato molto tempo: in superficie il sole doveva ormai essere alto, lei doveva già essere al Pergusa. Gettò uno sguardo alla barca di Caronte, ferma sulla riva ad accogliere nuovi defunti: a capo chino, lasciavano cadere gli oboli accanto a lui. Non l’avrebbe fatta viaggiare lì, non la prima occasione in cui avrebbe messo piede nell’Oltretomba. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per conoscere il regno una volta divenuta sua sposa.  
Il freddo adesso era intenso e tutt’intorno non v’era altro che roccia nera e grezza, con spuntoni acuminati che davano l’impressione di ferire solo a guardarli. Fece correre lo sguardo lungo le pareti scoscese, talmente alte e imponenti da non riuscire a vederne la sommità; oltre esse solo oscurità, neppure il cielo degli Inferi si scorgeva più. Ma oltre quell’oscurità, in alto, dove il sottosuolo con le sue radici si apriva alla luce e alla vita, si trovava lei.  
Il dio fece schioccare le briglie più forte, i cavalli ripresero la loro corsa, ancor più forte e veloce, come se dovessero spiccare il volo. Né la roccia ripida né il buio potevano fermarli: abbandonarono il terreno che costeggiava l’Acheronte e risalirono lungo gli speroni, corsero sempre più in alto, le ruote del carro che stridevano e lasciavano cadere dietro di sé pietre e detriti, fino a che improvvisamente sotto di esse comparve la terra fredda e umida del sottosuolo. Allora li incitò ad andare ancora più veloci, le redini erano sul punto di lacerargli i palmi per quanto le stringeva.  
Adesso l’odore non era più quello dell’acqua stagnante, della pietra e dello zolfo: il regno dei morti era a miglia e miglia da dove si trovava. Quello era ancora il suo dominio, oscuro e sotterraneo, ma avvertiva la presenza della vita farsi sempre più forte: l’avvertiva nelle radici che iniziavano a comparire sopra di lui pallide e spettrali, l’avvertiva nell’odore pungente di terriccio bagnato. Gaia ora spalancava il proprio seno al passaggio del re dell’Oltretomba, sottraendo i minuscoli esseri viventi che ospitava alla folle corsa del suo cocchio e dei suoi cavalli, aprendogli un varco verso la superficie.  
_Lei era lì fuori._  
Ade serrò gli occhi sotto l’elmo mentre percepiva il terreno spaccarsi, le radici strapparsi, le zolle finirgli addosso; e continuò a tenerli chiusi mentre, di colpo, si sentiva avvolgere dal calore di Helios. Una boccata d’aria pura gli entrò nei polmoni. I cavalli si librarono in alto, compirono una parabola verso il suolo, che vibrò violentemente quando il carro atterrò calpestando l’erba e facendo schizzare terra tutt’intorno. Si aggrappò saldamente al bordo del carro, per non perdere l’equilibrio, e socchiuse gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per non restare abbagliato dalla luce. Finalmente tirò a sé le briglie, rallentando.  
E poi la vide.  
Era lì, a una decina di metri da lui.  
La sua Persefone.  
Era caduta a terra: l’impatto doveva averla spaventata. Le ninfe erano lontane da lei, le udì schiamazzare in lontananza, nei pressi del lago. Ancora una volta era riuscita ad eludere la loro sorveglianza.  
Si alzò in fretta e si ricompose, visibilmente scossa per quanto stava accadendo, eppure non cercò di fuggire quando vide Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio avvicinarsi e fermarsi innanzi a lei. Sembrava quasi incuriosita, certamente sconcertata. Ora che ci pensava, doveva essere ben strano vedere un cocchio trainato da cavalli senza un auriga che lo guidasse.  
Un intreccio di fiori le ornava i capelli raccolti dietro la testa, ne aveva infilati anche al tralcio d’edera attorno alla vita; la veste bianca, più corta del solito, non arrivava a coprirle le caviglie. Alzò una mano sopra gli occhi per farsi ombra, abbacinata dai riflessi del sole sul carro d’oro. Fu allora che Ade notò il fiore che spiccava nel mazzo che reggeva nell’altra mano, più grande e più bello di tutti gli altri: era un narciso. Era diverso da quello che aveva donato a lui, più grande... e bianco. Era certo di non averne mai visti di quel colore.  
Un moto di gratitudine gli vibrò nel petto: come gli aveva permesso di aprirsi un varco sino alla superficie per arrivare fino a lei, Gaia aveva condotto Persefone da lui.  
Si sfilò l’elmo, che scomparve tra le sue mani, e lentamente scese dal cocchio.  
La fanciulla sussultò nel vederlo comparire all’improvviso e spalancò gli occhi: l’aveva riconosciuto.  
Di nuovo Ade sentì il cuore sobbalzare nel petto, ma ora per l’emozione che provava nel rivederla. E mai più di quel momento desiderò averla al suo fianco, e poter vederla a ogni risveglio al posto del narciso che gli aveva donato, e che ora gli pareva del tutto insignificante... mai più di quel momento desiderò stringerla fra le braccia. Si sentì infiammare al pensiero di porle la corona sul capo e passare le dita tra i suoi capelli. Per un attimo fu tentato di parlarle, di rivelarle ogni cosa.  
_Ti amo, Persefone._  
_Ti amo e desidero che tu divenga mia moglie, la mia regina._  
_Vieni via con me._  
Si aspettò che gli sorridesse, anche solo che esclamasse “Siete voi!” ...non gli aveva forse detto che sperava di rivederlo? Il narciso che gli aveva regalato non era forse stato un segno di riconoscenza?  
Ma lei non sorrise, né proferì parola. Restò immobile a fissarlo come una gazzella fissa il leone l’attimo prima che le salti addosso. Non c’era gioia né la consueta dolcezza nel verde dei suoi occhi; solo smarrimento e grande timore.  
Vide le sue dita serrarsi attorno al gambo del narciso bianco, quasi volesse proteggerlo.  
Di colpo realizzò.  
Demetra _sapeva_. Sapeva che lui e Persefone si erano incontrati, parlati. Sapeva e l’aveva messa in guardia. Altrimenti perché rivolgergli quell’espressione inquieta, come se stesse aspettando solo che lui si distraesse per poter fuggire?  
Si sentì gelare al pensiero di quel che poteva averle detto.  
“Non avvicinarti mai più a lui.”  
“È perfido e crudele. Non è capace di amare.”  
“Tutto secca e muore sotto il suo dominio. Il suo regno è orrido, la sua volontà spietata.”  
“I mortali lo odiano e lo temono come nessun altro... gli dei si dileguano davanti a lui.”  
“Stai lontana da quel mostro, bambina mia.”  
Non avrebbe atteso oltre.  
Da lontano si udirono le voci delle ninfe, che accortesi della sua assenza la chiamavano concitate: «Mia signora! Mia signora!»  
Persefone trasalì per la sorpresa e voltò lo sguardo verso la riva del Pergusa.  
_Ora o mai più._  
Ade scattò in avanti allargando le braccia, il mantello che si apriva dietro di lui come le ali di un falco che piomba sulla preda. La agguantò per la vita sottile e la sollevò di peso.  
«Ah! Cosa...?! No! NO!!! LASCIAMI!»  
Persefone prese a scalciare come una forsennata nel tentativo di divincolarsi, i fiori le caddero di mano e dall’acconciatura; lo colpì con pugni e calci contro il pettorale dell’armatura e gli schinieri, ma lui non se ne avvide neppure: per un istante fu immerso nel profumo della primavera, lo stesso che aveva percepito la prima volta che l’aveva contemplata nel bosco... profumo di fiori, di sole, di rugiada, di grano maturo e giovane donna. La strinse saldamente a sé, le dita affondarono nella sua carne, soda ed elastica sotto la stoffa leggera della veste.  
«Lasciami! Lasciami!»  
Lei urlò più forte, in preda al terrore, dibattendosi con quanta forza aveva in corpo. Rovesciò all’indietro la testa e fece pressione contro la corazza, cercando di respingerlo, lui serrò la presa attorno alle sue gambe per impedirle di scalciare; i capelli le fluirono in onde dorate lungo la schiena, si udì il rumore del lino che si strappava.  
«Ciane! Madre! Aiuto!»  
Ade sentì una fitta al cuore nel vederla scoppiare in lacrime, ma si impose di ignorare il suo pianto, almeno per il momento. Corse fulmineo verso il cocchio. Abaste, Aetone, Meteo e Nonio scalpitavano, pronti a ripartire.  
Attento che non si facesse male la depose con delicatezza nel carro; solo allora si rese conto che aveva perso tutti i fiori tranne uno: era riuscita a salvare il narciso bianco. Per un attimo lei smise di lottare e il re incontrò il verde dei suoi occhi, che, malgrado la paura, ancora vivissima, lo fissavano increduli e sconcertati.  
Stava riconoscendo il dio che aveva incontrato quella notte? Oppure ormai vedeva in lui solo un mostro violento e brutale?  
Chino su di lei Ade la guardò intensamente, incapace di lasciar andare quel corpo esile e delicato, di rinunciare al suo profumo. Lo strappo nella veste rivelava le sue gambe fino alle cosce. Sentendosi avvampare si affrettò a rialzarsi.  
«Non avere paura» disse senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
Lei sobbalzò nel sentirlo parlare, e strinse al petto il narciso, quasi temesse che potesse seccare inesorabilmente sotto il suo sguardo. Avrebbe presto capito che la morte non aveva alcun potere sui suoi fiori, non finché erano sotto la sua protezione.  
La regina degli Inferi non avrebbe permesso a dei fiori innocenti di morire.  
Ade fece scoccare le briglie, e gli stalloni s’impennarono con un possente nitrito. Si slanciarono verso la voragine ancora aperta nella terra, calpestando violentemente l’erba e i fiori che la dea della primavera aveva perso nella colluttazione.  
«No!!! Aiuto! AIUTO!!!»  
Persefone si aggrappò al bordo del carro per rimettersi in piedi, forse nel tentativo di saltar giù, ma l’andatura dei cavalli era troppo veloce e non riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio: trattenendo le redini con una mano sola, Ade le passò rapido l’altro braccio intorno alla vita, impedendole di rovinare sul metallo. La strinse a sé quando il carro si affacciò sulla bocca del sottosuolo, un fremito gli percorse la schiena nel sentirla aggrapparsi alla sua spalla, lo stesso che aveva provato quando, quella notte, l’aveva sollevata per issarla sul cavallo.  
La fanciulla sbarrò gli occhi alla vista dell’abisso che si spalancava sotto di loro, ma dalle sue labbra non uscì alcun suono; rimase paralizzata dal terrore, avvinghiata a lui, mentre i quattro stalloni vi s’infilavano a tutta velocità trascinandosi dietro il cocchio d’oro.  
Poi Ade la udì emettere un ultimo grido disperato, che somigliava più a un gemito: «Aiuto... Madre, aiuto!»  
_Non avere paura_ , pensò di nuovo, stringendola più forte per evitare che gli sbalzi violenti del cocchio la facessero cadere.  
La terra si richiuse sopra di loro, la tenebra di Erebo li avvolse. E mentre Gaia apriva nuovamente il passaggio al re dell’Oltretomba verso il suo oscuro dominio, Ade si scoprì a provare qualcosa che se non era felicità certamente le andava assai vicino.  
Presto Persefone, la stupenda dea della primavera, sarebbe stata sua sposa.  
Il regno degli Inferi stava per avere la sua regina.


End file.
